Sacrifice (Hiro X Reader)
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Your life is filled with fear and sadness. Bullets could have hit your body at any time. In this world, someone is chasing after you and, killing your family members one by one, and sadly, you don't know why. Guide: (Y/N) Your Name (Y/L/N) Your Last Name (E/C) Eye Color (F/C) Favorite Color (H/C) Hair Color (H/L) Hair Length
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Fear. That's the only thing that you feel these days. It's like keep chasing you every second, haunting your mind and dropped you into a depression. A sound of gunshot keeps ringing in your head and flashed a memory when it killed your family one by one. Just hugging yourself in the corner in fear the only thing that you can do when it showed up in your mind. When will the fear go away from your soul? Who knows? Too many good people who sacrificed themselves to protect you. You feel that there's nothing wrong with you, but why those good people were would to sacrifice themselves to keep you alive? It's too hard to think.

You wiped your tears and assured yourself that there will no more good person who will make a sacrifice to protect you. You stood up and try to throw the fear and sadness away from your soul. Now, you have to starting over your life from zero, without your family. You wrapped your shawl around your neck, shouldered your (F/C) backpack and smiled as you glanced a photo of your family.

"I'll try my best to through this, mom… dad..." you stroked the frame glass on that photo. You put it on your table and began to walk leave your room.

You entered SFIT and walked through the aisle in Robotics Lab.

"(Y/N)..?" someone called you as you reached your hand to your lab door. You saw your best friend, Honey Lemon, stared you in concern. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around you, stroked your (H/C) hair and shortly let you go.

"I have heard about your father, (Y/N). Don't be sad, okay? I'll always be here with you" she held your shoulder and smile.

"Thanks, Honey" you smiled.

"Alright then. I should to go right now, I have an exam. Message me if you need a help, okay?".

"Okay, good luck, Honey" You patted her shoulder. She just gave you a smile and left you alone there. You opened your lab door and instantly faced your computer. You picked up your blueprints project, it's looked like waited for you so long. Maybe if it can speak, it will ask a question for you.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" you heard someone knocked your lab door, and threw a question.

"Yes, you can"

"Hi (Y/N)" You saw Hiro approached you

"Hi Hiro" you gave him a little smile.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Yeah, just trying to build my next project. I have been delayed this so long. You… you know…" You bowed your head in sadness, and felt the pain coming through your heart again. Suddenly you felt your body was pulled into a hug. Yes, it was Hiro. He stroked your (H/L) (H/C) hair gently, and trying to cure the pain in your heart.

"I know how are your feelings now. I'm so sorry to hear of your father's death. You must be lonely because your entire family member was gone right now" He tightened the hug and buried his face onto your shoulder. Deep in his embrace, you let the tears to escape, and let his embrace to cure your cut in your heart.

"You were right Hiro, I feel so lonely, I feel empty, and I feel incomplete. They have been sacrificed themselves to protect me with unknown reason, Hiro. Why were they didn't tell me the reason, Hiro?" .

"Shhh… don't worry, (Y/N). You weren't alone, I'll always be here with you and I'll try to investigate the case of you family's murder, and we'll know why are they sacrificed themselves to your safety" He let go of you. Staring your (E/C) eyes with a little smile.

"You don't need to do that, Hiro. I don't want to bother you. I'll can investigate this by myself".

"No, please don't. It's too dangerous if you try it by yourself. Let me help you, it isn't bother me at all".

"But, Hiro.. I don't want you—"

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about me" he interrupted.

"Thanks, Hiro. I have no words anymore to thank" .

"Anything for my best friend" He smiled, again. You replied his smile in hesitation. What could you do? Nothing, except for let him to help you. In a side, you have enough to get more pain and want to get out of your misery life. This is a chance for you to get out of it by his help. But in another side, you worried about him.

"Oh okay, by the way. These are some tasks that you have to catch up on. I don't mean to give you more burdens but, some lecturers want me to deliver these freaking tasks to you. Does it alright? Maybe, I can help if you have some problems with this thing" He changed the topic as he handed you some papers.

"Oh, it's alright. Thanks again, Hiro" you put the papers on your table and gave him one more smile.

"Alright then, message me or come to my lab if you done with your tasks and your project, I'll take you home, it's too dangerous if you walk alone on the way" his hand reached to your lab door.

"Okay".

"See you later" he walked away from your lab.

"See you" you replied as he disappeared from your vision.

 _In the corner, you hugged yourself in worry to see your father was fighting with a red-haired woman. You don't know who the woman is. But why is she attacked you and your father? There was no answer in your mind. Only concerns which covered your mind right now._

" _You'll never able to take my daughter!" You saw your father lifted his leg and brought it to the woman in black suit. The woman can fend it off, then, she threw a fist to your father's stomach. She hit it, again… and again. But suddenly your father punched her cheek to create a distance. Your father took the woman's right hand and spun it with ease. The woman gave your father an elbow blow. But it didn't make your father fall down, he didn't give up fighting that woman._

 _The woman tried to hit your father's head in so many times, but your father always can avoid it. Suddenly, he gave the woman a fist on cheek, and pushed his left knee to her stomach. He grabbed the woman's collar._

" _Listen to me, Scarlett. Tell to your freaking boss to stop his stupid intention!" he shouted._

" _Never!" the woman took out a gun, and put it on your father's chest._

" _Dad!" Your eyes widened as you saw it and going to approach them._

" _Stay there, (Y/N). I can handle—"_

 _DORR!_

 _A bullet successfully made a hole on your father's chest and interrupted your father's words. Your father's bloods began to running down and spread in the floor. He still can throw away the gun although he lost his energy. Then, the gun fell right in front of you. Quickly, you took it. And.._

 _DORR!_

 _You shot the woman as your father collapsed. But, the bullet didn't kill her and just made a cut on her arm._

" _Get out of here or you'll die here!" you shouted in anger and pointed the gun toward her._

" _I'll be back to take you, genius" then, she left you all alone. You dropped the gun and breathed faster._

" _Dad!" you approached your father's body._

" _Dad…" you knelt limply and your (E/C) eyes began to produce the tears. You erupted your cry beside your father who motionless, even lifeless. You pulled him to an embrace, touched his face shakily and kissed his forehead for the last time._

" _I'm sorry, dad" you whispered to his ear hoarsely. You closed your eyes and surrendering yourself to the sadness._

That memory showed up again in your mind and unwittingly produced the tears as you stood in front of Hiro's lab door. You lifted your hand to knock his door, but you still doubted it. Suddenly, the door opened and accidentally your (E/C) eyes met his brown eyes.

"Hey, what's going on? Is there any problem?" He frowned and touched your shoulder.

"No… no problem" you shook your head.

"Then, why were you crying?" he wiped your tears on your cheek.

"Yeah, just… thinking about my family's sacrifice" you bowed your head again. You saw his feet took a few steps to decrease the distance. Suddenly you felt his lips touched your forehead.

"If I can bring back your family's life, I'll do it for you, (Y/N)" he lifted your chin to make you stare in his eyes.

"I missed your happy smile, (Y/N). And honestly, I can't see you sad, I can't see you cry. Please don't show me your sadness anymore" he gave you one more smile and dropped his hand.

"Yes, thanks Hiro. I'll try my best" .

"Alright then, let's go home. It's already night" he took your hand and exited SFIT together.

The snow grains descended from the sky as you and Hiro walked together on the streets.

"Hiro, look. The fall season is end up…" you caught some snow which spread in the air.

"Yeah, you're right. There was no snow in this city in a long time ago" he blew the snow around him.

"Hey, Hiro. I think the snow likes you hair" you chuckled when you saw so many snow stuck in his messy black hair.

"Really?" he asked.

"You think?" .

Then, Hiro tried to prove it. He focused his vision to the snow around him and suddenly he saw some grains of snow descended in front of him and it stuck in his hair.

"You're right" he shook his head to make the snow disappear.

"HEY!" you shouted as the snow flew towards you and covered your face.

"Hahaha… you looked cute with it" he chuckled. You put on your deadpan face and blew the snow around your lips. He stuck his tongue out and laughed. You smiled to him mischievously and then you took a pack of Gummy Bears out of his pocket.

"Hey! Give me back my Gummy Bears!" he shouted and tried to take it back from you.

"No way!" You stuck out your tongue and ran.

"Oh… you want me to kill you? Stay there! I'll catch you" he chased you and tried to take back his Gummy Bears.

"Try it if you can" you teased him with Gummy Bears and ran again. He still chased you and shortly he managed to catch you.

"Haha… where will you going, huh?" he said mischievously while hugging you, then he scratched your waist and it makes you giggled.

"Oh… okay… okay I give up. Stop Hiro… stop" you said while laughing.

"No way!" he replied and kept scratching your waist.

On that night, you and him joking and laughing together. He successfully made you show your happy smile despite temporary. And fixed your broken heart, despite not all.

"Huhh… huhh… okay Hiro. Stop, I give up" you exhausted after joking with him.

"Me too" he did so.

"So, are you feeling better now?" he continued.

"Yeah, little. Thanks for joke Hiro" you patted his shoulder as you breathed faster.

"Hiro, this is your Gummy Bears" you gave the Gummy Bears back to him.

"Thanks" he took it and instantly opened it.

"For you" he put some pieces of Gummy Bears in your hand.

"Thanks" you smiled and ate it.

There was silence for a moment. You smiled as you let the snow fall in your palms. You absolutely so glad to greet them come replaced the rain this year. Because it had been 3 years the rain has replaced the snow every winter.

"Hiro… finally, I can see the snow again" you stared the sky which still producing so many snow grains. Hiro looked towards you, he gave you a small smile, sincerely from the bottom of his heart. He so glad, when he saw your beautiful smile. He was so happy if he can make you laugh. Nothing that he can do to cure your pain, to erase your sadness and to throw away your fear, except for entertain you and always be here to accompany you.

He still gazed your beautiful face. But suddenly his eyes widened when he saw someone pointed a gun towards you.

"(Y/N)! Get down!" he shouted and brought your body to duck down.

DORR!

A bullet escaped from the gun. Fortunately, it didn't hit you or Hiro. You gasped when you heard the gunshot sound.

"HEY!" Hiro shouted and stood up.

"No, Hiro. Please don't" you prevent him.

"Don't worry, (Y/N). I can handle this" he took out a small knife from his backpack.

"Let me follow you, I don't want you to get hurt" you still held his hand.

"Okay but, you have to pick something up for your weapon" he replied as he shouldered his backpack. Quickly, you picked up some stones from the ground and clutched it tightly. Hiro began to walk forward slowly and stay alert. You followed his step in fear and worry, and definitely stay alert, the next attack could have been happen anytime.

"Hey! Show yourself!" Hiro shouted to the one who almost shot you and him. He still held his knife and pointed it to somewhere. Suddenly, both of you heard footsteps sound came approach you.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hiro stopped, he kept you stand behind his back and also kept holding his knife. The footstep was getting closer… closer. And then both of you saw a red-haired woman, she wear a black suit which shaped his body.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Hiro bravely.

"Hiro, don't challenge her. She's the one who killed my family. She just come back to take me" you whispered.

"I'll never let her to take you now. Trust me, you'll be safe from her. She has a gun and we didn't. So, we only can do a little fight and go home" Hiro replied and looked towards you.

"Hiro! Get down!" you shouted and pulled Hiro's shoulder to avoid as you saw the woman ready to shoot Hiro. And…

DORR!

The woman shot them, but fortunately it missed.

"Give me your stone" Hiro whispered. Without thinking, immediately you gave your stones to Hiro. Then..

PTENG..

Hiro threw a stone to the woman and made her gun fall.

"Hey! How dare you!" she took out another gun and…

DORR! DORR!

Hiro and you avoided as the bullets flew towards you both. Hiro threw one more stone to the woman, and it hit woman's head.

"Come on!" he pulled you. You and him ran and still ducking. Suddenly he let go of your hand and let you ran after him.

"Go find a place to hide!" he whispered.

"But—"

"No time! Don't worry about me! Trust me, I'll be fine" he said and stood up.

"Be careful" then you ran to find a place to hide. You watched Hiro fought with the woman in worry and prayed for his safety.

Hiro held and spun the woman's left hand, then kicked her back with his knee. But the woman looked feel no pain. She swung her right hand to hit Hiro's head but quickly Hiro dodged it. Hiro threw a fist to the woman's cheek, and successfully made it bruised. Without giving her a chance to attack, Hiro quickly swung his right leg and made that woman lose her balance. Automatically the woman collapsed, she moves her hand to reach a gun that stayed on the ground, but quickly Hiro took it and ran leave that woman.

"Come on! We have to run before she catch us!" Hiro grabbed your hand and ran. But suddenly…

DORR!

"Arrghh!" Hiro groaned as he felt a bullet succeed made a cut on his left arm and ripped his dark blue sweater. He knelt limply while enduring his pain.

"Hiro!" you worried, you saw the bloods began to drop from his right arm, he still endure the pain and suddenly dropped the gun from his right hand when his left hand began to reach the cut to stop the bloodstream. You glanced at the woman, she stood up and pointed the gun to Hiro. Without thinking long you picked up the gun and…

DORR!

You let the bullet flew approach that woman and make that woman's gun fell away, quickly you pointed the gun toward her again and…

DORR!

You let the bullet flew again, it managed to hit her.

"Arrrghh!" you heard her moaned, maybe she fell down. But you ignored it, you inserted the gun to your pocket. Then, you unwrapped your shawl from your neck and wrapped it on Hiro's arm as a temporary bandage.

"Come on, Hiro! I'll cure your cut in my home" you put his left hand around your nape and guided him to walk quickly before that woman shoots them again. .

"Thanks, (Y/N)" he replied haltingly.

"I should've thanked to you" .

He just gave a smile to you as a sign of thanks and kept following your step to your home's direction.

Without take a long time, both of you arrived. You spun the key in its hole, opened the door then pushed the light switch and also pushed a red button near the door, Hiro frowned as he saw you did it.

"What's the red button for?" he asked

"It's Protection System. Yeah, I'll explain later. Sit down please, I'll take some medicine to fix your wound" you let go of his hand.

"Okay, Thanks…" a thanked smile decked upon his lips. You replied his smile.

"Wait a minute, okay? I'll take a bowl" you left him alone in living room. He looked around, glanced every photos hanging in the wall, he saw you and your family photo, he saw your happy smile there, he showed a little smile to see it, he missed that smile, he thought that right now you lost your old soul, he just know you're such a bubbly girl, like to helping others, and definitely super-intelligent of science and technology, especially robotics, physics, and chemistry. But he can't blame you if you become a moody girl now, because he had feelings like you after Tadashi's death.

He bowed his head as he saw your older brother, he knew that your older brother was the first one who had sacrificed himself to your safety. He remembered when you spilled the tears, screamed, and stressed like a lunatic when you know your brother was buried underground. It's so painful, same feelings when he lost Tadashi.

Shortly, you came and brought water in a bowl and gauze, you sat beside him and put the bowl on the table.

"Does your blood is still flowing?" you glanced at the wrapped shawl in his arm.

"I don't know, I haven't open it" he replied. Then, you unwrapped the shawl from his arm.

"Please take off your sweater" you said. He followed your words and let you to cure his wound.

"Hey, you looked beautiful on that photo" Hiro's left hand pointed to your photo with your family. You glanced to that photo and instantly reminded of the memories when they're still alive.

"Yeah, thanks Hiro, but maybe I'll never get that smile anymore" you said while cleaning the rest of Hiro's bloods.

"Don't say that. You'll get it later" he smiled and looked at your (E/C) eyes sincerely.

"Yeah, probably" you replied while giving the antibiotic liquid to his cut.

"Ow!" he moaned.

"Sorry, Hiro" .

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry" he assured you.

"Okay" you took a cloth bandage, you poured the antibiotic liquid on it and then covered his wound with it.

"Hiro, if you didn't challenge her you will not injured like this" .

"But if we dodge from her, she must be chase us, and catch us. She's such a nimble woman you know. Yeah, I admit it, she's a good fighter".

"How did you know? You know her?" you asked while wrapping a bandage to his arm.

"I wouldn't said 'Who are you' to her if I know her, (Y/N)" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I'm forget… sorry" you put the Elastoplast in his arm in order not loose.

"No problem, (Y/N). Thanks for curing my wound" he stroked your hair.

"I should've thanked to you, you just saved me" you stared his brown eyes in guilt. You shouldn't have made him fight and injured like this. But, you can't blame him, he was right, that red-haired woman will chase and catch you soon if Hiro didn't fight her.

"No problem, (Y/N)" he stared your eyes with a smile.

"Done" you smiled and put the last Elastoplast on his arm.

"Now, I'll call Aunt Cass to pick you up" you took your phone, but suddenly Hiro held your hand.

"Wait, are you serious? What if that woman come again and kidnaps you?".

"I'm serious Hiro, I've activated the Protection System here, so she couldn't enter this house" you told him.

"But, does it alright if you alone here?" he still looked worried.

"Make yourself believe that there will nothing happens to me" you gave him one more smile.

 ***The Next Day***

 _ **Your POV**_

I straightened my hand and tried to relax myself after finishing my tasks in my lab. Yes, I have been in SFIT early because of these tasks. I heard the 'crack' sound of my hand joints and it made my hand muscles relaxed. After it, I glanced at the snow outside, they had been covered the ground. As I stare them, some memories showed up. Yes, the memories about enjoying snowed winter with my family, especially with my older brother, I remembered when we made a war with the snowball, building snowman, and launching on top of the snow. The tears began to gather but I don't want to cry anymore, so I turned my head to see another thing. Then, I saw my piano, it's looked dusty. Yes, it's a long time I didn't play with it since I knew that my family was died.

I blew the dust and cleaned it with my hand. I sat in front of it and began to play some chords, I know what song I should to sing.

 _ **Down To Earth**_

 _Song by: Justin Bieber_

 _I never thought that it'd be easy_  
 _Cause we both so distant now_  
 _And the walls are closing in on us_  
 _And we're wondering how_  
 _No one has a solid answer_  
 _But just walking in the dark_  
 _And you can see the look on my face_  
 _It just tears me apart_

 _So we fight, through the hurt_  
 _and we cry and cry and cry and cry_  
 _and we live, and we learn_  
 _and we try and try and try and try_

 _So it's up to you and it's up to me_  
 _That we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth_  
 _Down to Earth, down to Earth_  
 _On our way back down to Earth_  
 _Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth,_  
 _Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth_

 _Momma you were always somewhere_  
 _And daddy I live out of town_  
 _so tell me how could I ever be normal somehow?_  
 _You tell me this is for the best_  
 _so tell me why am I in tears?_  
 _Whoa.. So far away, and now I just need you here_

 _So we fight, through the hurt_  
 _and we cry and cry and cry and cry_  
 _and we live, and we learn_  
 _and we try and try and try and try_

 _So it's up to you and it's up to me_  
 _That we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth_  
 _Down to Earth, down to Earth_  
 _On our way back down to Earth_  
 _Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth,_  
 _Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth_

 _We fell so far away from where we used to be_  
 _Now we're standing and where do we go_  
 _When there's no road to get to your heart_  
 _Let's start over again_

 _So it's up to you and it's up to me_  
 _that we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth_  
 _Down to Earth, down to Earth_  
 _on our way back down to Earth_

 _I never thought it'd be easy_  
 _Cause we both so distant now_  
 _and the walls are closing in on us_  
 _and we're wondering how_

I ended up the song, let the memories flashed up along the song and let the tears running down in my cheeks. I don't know how to break the connection between my memories with my sadness. When will this pain go away from my heart? It probably hard to kick it out. If it was a creature, I'll kick it away as easy as kicking a ball.

I bowed my head again, honestly, I don't want to spill my tears anymore. I really want to forget those memories, I wish I get amnesia to forget it. But how? Do I have to hit my head with a hammer to get amnesia? It's too crazy to do. I heard the door opened, and some people entered to my lab. Yes, it was Hiro and his friends, they gave me applause, they might like the song. But suddenly they stop clapping their palms as I turned my head towards them.

"(Y/N)…" I saw Honey Lemon stared me in concerns. And suddenly she wrapped her arms around my back.

"I can't see you cry like this (Y/N)" she stroked my back.

"Don't worry, we'll help you to investigate the case of your family's murder" she continued and let go of me. I smiled to her and my eyes met with her green eyes.

"By the way, your voice is amazing (Y/N) and you played the piano very well. Can you teach me?" asked Fred.

"Don't obey him, there will a thunderstorm if he sings while playing the piano" Gogo joked while popping her pink bubble gum. Everyone chuckled, except Gogo, Fred and Baymax.

"So… tell us about your family's murder based on your memories" Hiro said, he suddenly pulled another chair and sat beside me.

"Are you guys seriously wanted to listen?" I asked them.

"Of course, we have to know the story first before we do an investigation" I heard Wasabi replied.

"Did I hear word 'Investigation' ?" Fred looked excited.

"Yeah, what else.." Hiro replied.

"Yes! We're gonna be a det—" I heard Fred's words were interrupted by a duct tape which covered his mouth. Yes, Gogo did it.

"Ignore him and tell your memories about your family" she said. I took a deep breath as the gang faced me enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 _ **Your POV**_

 _From the distance, I saw my brother was talking with Tadashi, his friend. Maybe they were talking about baseball. I began my stop to walk and approach him while holding an envelope. An enveloped which make me so happy today._

 _"Ryan!" I yelled from distance and then ran approach him excitement. As he faced me, I pulled him into a hug tightly._

 _"Whoa... hey, what's up? You seemed so happy today" he replied my hug and stroked my (H/C) hair. I released the hug and gave the envelope to him._

 _"I'm accepted in SFIT!" I pumped the air and jumped._

 _"Really?" he also looked happy. I nodded and suddenly I felt his hands lift my body._

 _"Congratulations (Y/N)!" He looked so excited, then, he spin around and still lifting my body._

 _"Get me down, Ryan" I said. He obeyed and gave me side hug._

 _"I'm so proud of you, girl" he smiled and I did so._

 _"Wow, you... you accepted on SFIT in YOUNG AGE?" Tadashi asked._

 _"Yes, I get in via test"._

 _"Via test? Wow, unbelievable. You must be super-genius" he amazed._

 _"Hey, why don't you offer your genius brother to get into there too? The showcase will be held in a few weeks you know" Ryan said._

 _"Yes, of course. But, I have to try to persuade him first" Tadashi replied._

 _"Okay, I have to go to pick my brother up. He must be joined in a Bot-Fight right now" he continued and got onto his moped._

 _"See you later bro" Ryan waved._

 _"Later" Tadashi left._

 _"Come on, (Y/N)... follow me! I'll give you surprise" Ryan pulled my hand._

 _"Really?"._

 _"Yes!"._

 _We walked approach the door, but suddenly we saw a man and a brown haired woman walked out of our house. Their face showed a disappointed expression, I don't know why. As they passed me and my brother, the man glanced at me cynically. Did I have a mistake to him? My brother and I just looked each other and shrugged._

 _"Hi mom, hi dad" I greeted my parents as my brother went to his bedroom._

 _"Hi sweetie, how was the announcement?" my mother asked._

 _"I'm accepted!" I pumped the air and gave them the acceptance envelope._

 _"Wow, that's so great! I'm so proud of you!" My mother hugged me tightly and kissed my cheeks._

 _"Awww... thanks mom" I kissed her cheeks._

 _"Good job (Y/N). You got a good mark" My father stroked my hair._

 _"Because you've accepted, we'll give a gift for you... So, what do you want? We'll give it for you tomorrow" my father offered._

 _"Hmmm... will you buy a piano for me?" I asked to them in little doubt._

 _"Of course we will!" said my mother._

 _"Anything for my genius daughter" my father added._

 _"Oh... Thanks mom, thanks dad" I hugged them. They just gave me a smile._

 _"By the way, who are these two people who just got out of this house?" I asked._

 _"Oh, they're-"_

 _"Hey genius! Come here... I'll give you a surprise" Ryan shouted from his bedroom._

 _"O-okay..." I approached his bedroom._

 _"Ryan, stay at home with (Y/N), okay? We got a job tonight" my father advised._

 _"Okay dad" Ryan replied. And then, they left._

 _"So... what will you give to me?" I sat on his bed._

 _"You'll see, open this..." He gave me a box. I followed his words, then, I saw a crystal snowball ... beautiful. Where did he buy this thing? Wow. There were so many imitations of snow grains, a big imitation of snow atom, and also water in it. The lights, makes it looked more beautiful to look._

 _"Oh my god, Ryan. Thank you so much. You... you bought this for me?" I asked._

 _"Yes, it's so beautiful, isn't it?" He sat beside me._

 _"It's very gorgeous..." Honestly, I have no words anymore to comment anything about this crystal. How gorgeous was it._

 _"I also did bought this for you" He gave me another box, but the size is bigger than first box. And as I opened it, I saw a... beautiful (F/C) dress, a shawl, and winter jacket._

 _"So... did you-" He tried to ask, but I cut off his words with a hug._

 _"You don't need to ask... I love it, Ryan. Thanks for your gift, and... For everything. I wouldn't be accepted in SFIT if you didn't give your support to me. I have no words anymore to thank" I cried in his chest, but in happy. I felt really thankful to have a brother like him, he really know me, he really care to me, he keeps me well, and he's like my second father. I don't know how to pay his kindness. I hope I can do it for him someday._

 _"Hey, you don't need to cry., (Y/N). You have tried your best. You deserve to get this" I felt his lips touched my head and his fingers across my (H/L) (H/C) hair._

 _"I wish I can pay your kindness, Ryan" I let go of the hug and stared his eyes._

 _"You don't need to pay, (Y/N). You're my sister, it was my duty to make you happy, to keep you well, and to give comforts to you. Come on (Y/N)... this is a happy time. There's nothing to cry about" he smiled and his thumbs across my cheek to throw away the tears._

 _"Yeah, you're right" I smiled to him._

 _"Oh, yeah. I have bought some Disney movies earlier, you want to watch?" he showed some Movie DVD to me._

 _"Of course!"._

 _"Which movie?"._

 _"Zootopia!" I yelled._

 _"Alright then, let's watch!"._ _Then, we got out of room, faced the TV and began to watch, but..._

 _BRAKK..._

 _Our house door suddenly opened by a kick. Instantly Ryan stood up and see who was kicked the door._

 _"Hey!" Ryan shouted. We saw a red haired woman standing there._

 _"How dare you opened our house without knocking!" he continued. The woman came in and pointed a gun to us. Ryan pulled me to stand behind his back._

 _"Of course I dare... I don't need to ask a permission to take her" she pointed to me. What? She wants to take me? Did I have a problem with her?_

 _"No! I'll never let you to take my sister! You must be paid by your freaking boss to do this for that crazy project isn't it?" Ryan said._

 _"Wait, take me? For a project? What project?" I asked to him._

 _"No time to explain" he replied._

 _"Duck down!" he shouted and pulled my body to duck when a bullet escaped from the woman's white gun._

 _"Okay, if you choose an anarchy way" Ryan stood up._

 _"Ryan, No!" I prevented him._

 _"I have to push her away from here, (Y/N)" he replied._

 _"Please, no... I don't want you to get hurt. She had a gun and we didn't..." I still held his hand._

 _"I don't care about it, (Y/N). Trust me, I'll be fine... I'll explain about that project to you after I beat her"._

 _"Okay but... stay safe" I let go of his hand and let him to fight that woman. I watched the fight and just can pray for his safety. I saw the woman swung her hand to hit Ryan's head, but she failed because Ryan succeed to avoid it. The woman gave Ryan some knifehand blow, but again... Ryan can prevent her hands to hit his body. Suddenly, that woman held Ryan's hands, she lifted her knee and pushed Ryan's stomach with it._

 _"Oh no... Ryan!" I stood up to help him._

 _"Stay there!" he replied while forcing his hands released from her hands. He threw a fist to her cheek. He punched her again, again... and again._

 _"I have to do something... I have to do something..." I looked around and try to find something that can help Ryan. Then, I saw his phone still stayed in the sofa. Instantly I took it, pressed some key and called the police._

 _"Hello. Police, sorry if I was rude, this is emergency! Please come to the Hamakiri Street in number 06. There is a fight! Thank you!" I drop my hand from my ear and quickly picked up a baseball stick. Then..._

 _BUKK..._

 _I hit the woman's back, but suddenly she pushed my body until I fell and hit something which made my head feel dizzy. I saw Ryan grabbed her shoulder, and stuck her back onto the wall while clutching her collar._

 _"You'd better to stop working for your freaking boss, nitwit!" I still hear Ryan's voice. And slowly this headache began to dominating my head. In blurry vision, I saw that woman pointed her gun to Ryan's head. But suddenly, I felt my body paralyzed and saw blank in my vision._

 _ **\- Present Day -**_

 _ **Author's POV**_

"That was the last day I saw him, he hadn't explained about that project, I don't know what happened after it, when I woke up, I saw his body was lifeless. There were so many bloods spread on the floor, and there also a big hole on his head" you just told them whole story when your brother was killed while gazing the crystal snowball that your brother gave to you. Your tears began to running again on your cheeks as you ended up your story. Hiro put his hand around your head and brought it onto his shoulder.

"Shhh..." He stroked your hair and tried to calm you.

"You said that there was a man who glanced you cynically, was he the red-haired woman's boss?" asked Fred.

"I don't know, I'm not sure, but it could be" you woke up from Hiro's shoulder and erased your tears.

"Let me tell my opinion, maybe the man and the brown haired woman had tried to talk to your parents about that project but, your parents refused it, so the man pays an assassin to kill your family in order easy to take you, am I right?" Gogo spilled her conclusions.

"Hmmm.. that's makes sense" Wasabi nodded.

"If so, what project they will do? And, what's the connection with (Y/N)?" asked Fred.

"Nah, that's the point, Fred. We have to know about it" Hiro said.

"Um.. (Y/N), where did your parents working?" asked Honey Lemon.

"San Fransokyo Science Centre" you replied.

"Okay guys, I have a plan. So, we have to go to (Y/N)'s home first to search some project documents on (Y/N)'s parents' timetable, then, we'll go to SFSC to investigate this further. Let's go, before that assassin come again and kill one of us" Hiro said.

"Do we have to suit it up?" asked Fred.

"No" replied Hiro. Then, they started to through the first step of their investigation.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A sound of opened door came in on their ears. You and the others began your step to come into your parents' workroom, it's still neatly like before.

"Let's find the documents about SFSC projects. Hiro, you can command us" you said.

"Okay, I'll share the tasks, (Y/N) and I will search some documents on these computers. Fred, Gogo you two have to find them on those archived files. Wasabi on drawers, Honey Lemon on wardrobes, and for Baymax… just stay near the door and make sure no one enter this house" Hiro commanded.

"Okay, I got it. Let's go" Fred replied. And they followed Hiro's words.

The 'click' sounds of computer mouse, fallen paper, and other sounds began to color their activity. You silent for a moment as you saw them seriously to help you. You felt thankful to have friends like them. You sat in front of your computer, turned it on and gazed the desktop on the monitor, it's photo of you and your family. You lifted your head for a moment to see the ceiling, take a breath, refreshing your mind to prevent the sadness dominating your feelings. You opened some folders on that computer and opened every file in it.

"Umm… Guys, I found something. It's looks like a proposal" Honey Lemon spoke up and held some paper.

"What's the contents?" asked Hiro.

"I don't know, but the title of this proposal and the cross marks on these papers make me curious. Maybe this is a proposal for a project" she replied and put them on the table.

"Let me see" Hiro stood up and read the file.

"G-Serum Project?" he frowned as he read the title.

"What?" Gogo confused.

"Where did you found those?" you asked and approached them.

"There, on 'Old Project' file collections" Honey Lemon pointed to a place in wardrobe.

"Hey! I found similar files! There are same cross marks on these papers" Fred spoke up and put some papers on the table.

"But, what's the mean of G-Serum Project?" he continued.

"I've heard about it, it's a failed project 8 years ago. Yeah, I don't know how that projects works specifically but I only know that G-Serum Project is the biggest failed project that SFSC ever did, there was an accident which makes that project shut down by the government. Yeah, similar incident with Project Silent Sparrow I guess" Wasabi stated.

"Guys, I found these words on this paper… this project was dedicated for kids' future. And they said that they going to make every kid become a genius with a liquid which injected to their blood serum" said Honey Lemon while reading the paper.

"This is such a good project, but what accident which made this project shut down?" asked Fred.

"We have to know about it, let's find the news about the accident on internet or newspaper" Hiro commanded and back to sit in front of computer.

"Okay… guys… find it in these old newspapers" Gogo spoke up and put some collections of old newspaper on the table. She cut the rope and shared it to Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred.

You opened some folders and files, you read a document, there were some photos of G-Serum Project's committees, you saw your father's photo, your mother's photo and someone… it's a man, but he was looked familiar in your mind. Then, you read his name.

"Daniel Hansama" you murmured.

"What?" Hiro instantly looked towards you as he heard your voice.

"Did you find something about the accident?" he continued.

"No. but… just look at photo of this guy… he looked familiar" you replied while pointing to that photo. You tried to remember something about that guy. Then, a memory flashed. You ever met that guy when you were in elementary school, the last time you saw him was when your father brought you to SFSC old lab. You also met his son, but you didn't remember his son's name. Your father asked you to lie on a bed on his room. After it, you didn't remember anything and as you opened your eyes, you realized that you were in your bedroom with your brother beside you.

"Is it the document of G-Serum Project organizers list?" Hiro asked and back to focus to the computer.

"Yes, but this isn't complete. And Hiro… I remember it! He was my parent's friend, I ever met this guy when—"

"We found nothing" Your words were interrupted by Gogo and the others who spoke up and approached you.

"Me too, there was no any news found about G-Serum Project's accident. In the news, they just said that G-Serum Project was postponed, not shut down by the government" Hiro explained.

"It doesn't make sense, It's impossible if it was postponed until 8 years and don't even have any progress" Wasabi said.

"Wasabi was right, they might hide the accident of this project from the people for their reputation" Honey Lemon finally spoke up.

"If so, what we're gonna do? We didn't know anything about the accident" Fred asked.

"Maybe, we have to meet this guy if we want to know about it. He surely knew about this project" you pointed to Daniel's photo.

"Did you know him?" Gogo asked.

"Yeah, not too much know, but I ever met him once when I was in elementary school. I just know that he was my parent's friend and he was one of the organizers on this project" you stated while writing Daniel's address.

"Okay then, let's find that guy" Hiro stood up.

"Hiro, wait… we better to investigate this case on the SFSC old lab first" you held his hand.

"Okay, if that's what you want" he replied.

"Come on guys, let's suit up" he continued. Then, they let their feet to bring them to the front door, they saw Baymax still in there, but in deflated condition.

"Hi Baymax, why are your hands deflated?" You asked.

"Hiiiii (Y/N)….. I was in Loww baattteryy" Baymax began to act weird, his body suddenly bowed and his hands dropped limply.

"Oh no, I forgot to charge him yesterday" Hiro put his palm on his face in shy.

"Ouuhhh.. He seemed so cute when deflated like this" Honey Lemon squealed.

"Thannnkk youuu, hehe" Baymax chuckled. You giggled as you saw his acts were getting weird.

"I never saw a robot laugh before" Fred spoke up. Gogo just popped her gum and shook her head.

"We better to hurry and charge him guys, I don't want to get problems if he was in drunken state like that" she said.

"Okay Wasabi, please help me to lift this huge walking marshmallow" Hiro wrapped his nape with Baymax's right hand and help him to approach Wasabi.

"Get him on my back" Wasabi ready to lift that Balloon-bot. But Baymax walked staggered to the right, to the left, yeah it's same with a drunken human.

"I am healthcare your personal Baymax companion" he said weird and finally arrived on Wasabi's back.

"Alright guys, let's go" Wasabi said, and then, they're began to walk out of your home. You locked your home and began to walk with them.

"Hiii black skinned man, I will scan you now, scan completed!" said Baymax while raising his index finger and suddenly dropped it limply.

"He-healthcare.." He hiccupped and finally put his head on Wasabi's shoulder. Wasabi just shook his head to see Baymax's absurd act, you and Honey Lemon laughed to see it, but Hiro, he looked shy to see his marshmallow companion in Low Battery condition.

 ***SFSC Old Laboratory***

You and Big Hero 6 just arrived on SFSC Old lab, you pushed a button on your helmet to make your vision more clear than before. Yes, Hiro just made (F/C) bulletproof armor for you to your safety. Remember, that assassin's bullet could have hit your body or the others' body at any time. They entered the old lab, walked slowly, quietly, until almost no footsteps heard. They came into a room, right in experiment room. Messy. Yes, it's very messy there, there were so many damaged and destroyed computers, bullet holes, broken cables, fallen papers, and even some dried bloods.

"Wow, there should be a super big accident here" Fred said.

"It's like nobody take care this place after accident" you muttered. You saw Hiro was touching some bullet holes, and dried bloods on the wall.

"There surely a murder here" he said.

"Guys… we found undamaged computer here, maybe we can found some information about the accident" Honey Lemon said from control room.

"Baymax, stay there make sure us there is no one enters" Hiro said and take your hand to come in to the control room. It's a bit untidy, but not as messy as outside it.

"We found a document of organizers and the ingredients of G-Serum Project formula on this computer" said Wasabi.

"Let me see the organizers, in my father's computer the document wasn't complete" you sat replaced Wasabi.

"See who's the leader or the inventor, (Y/N). He probably the one who pays that woman to kill your family" Hiro advised.

"Of course" you replied.

"Guys, I'll guard outside with Baymax" Gogo left the control room.

"Me too" Wasabi followed Gogo.

"Okay, be careful and stay alert guys" Hiro advised. You scrolled up the document, up again... up again and then, you read some words _'Robert D., Project Inventor'_. You scrolled up once more, you gasped as you saw the photo.

"Hiro, look, he was the man who glanced at me cynically" you pointed to that photo, then you saw a photo of brown-haired woman. She got out of your house with him before Ryan's murder. Then, you read the name _'Genesis Rose Scrivener, Robert's Personal Assistant'_

"I knew it. He surely the one who pays that assassin. We have to put him on the jail guys, let's call the police" Fred picked up his phone.

"Wait, Fred. We don't have a strong proof to prove it" Honey Lemon prevented.

"Copy it on, (Y/N)" Hiro said and gave you a removable disk. You nodded in agreement and obeyed.

"A sign of life detected" Baymax spoke up.

"Who's it Baymax?" asked Gogo.

"The life sign is female, they were walking to approach this room" Baymax replied.

"What? You said 'they'?" Wasabi surprised.

"Turn on your blades big guy, I'll tell the others" Gogo turned on her magnetic wheel, and preparing herself to fight if the woman comes here to attack. Wasabi nodded and obeyed.

"Some people come here guys" Gogo told the others.

"Okay, we'll be there" Hiro replied.

"Come on Honey, come on Fred" he began his step to walk out of the room.

"Hiro, you'd better to stay here with (Y/N)" Honey Lemon prevented him.

"But, Baymax needs me" Hiro said.

"Hiro, your wound hasn't recovered, you have to be here with (Y/N)" Fred also advised.

"Okay, be careful guys" finally, he obeyed his friends and sat beside you who still focused on that computer. You saw a folder, you moved the cursor to open it, but the folder can't be opened because it needs password and fingerprints to open it.

"Let me crack this one" Hiro sat to replace you. He open the control panel of computer to deactivate the security. You stared at him, and smiled. It's so rare to have a friend like him, he was so serious to help you investigating this case, helping you to escape from your miserable life, protecting you… he doesn't even think about his safety. Everything you thought about him makes you don't want him to sacrifice himself to keep you alive.

"Sorry, (Y/N)… I can't open the security system, it needs fingerprints, and I don't know who fingerprints is this…" He finally gave up, and faced you. But, suddenly he frowned as he saw you gazing him blankly.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked, and instantly you gasped and felt your cheeks burned in blush.

"No, nothing wrong" you replied nervously. He just gave you smile while staring your (E/C) eyes, suddenly he touched your chin and brought your face closer to him but…

DORR!

You and Hiro gasped when you both heard a gunshot. You and Hiro instantly look outside, and saw 2 females stood in front of your friends.

"Does Ms. (Y/L/N) ask a help to you, freaking heroes?" the red haired woman belittled.

"Of course, we'll protect her, we won't let you are the freaking assassin to take her" Fred replied.

"Ouh, Scarlett, look… he challenges us" said the brown haired woman.

"Okay, we accepted your challenge. Let's kill them Jamie" the woman named Scarlett, took out her gun and pointed to them and ready to shoot.

"Of course" Jamie spun her guns and pointed to them too.

"BAYMAX!" Hiro shouted from the control room. Baymax understood, he pointed his fist to those assassins. And...

BUZZ... DERR!

The rocket fist landed and almost hit them, but they succeed to avoid.

"Let's fight them, guys" Gogo commanded.

"What's the plan?" asked Wasabi.

"Baymax, guard Hiro and (Y/N) near the control room, let us fight and apprehend them" Gogo replied. Baymax nodded and walked near the control room door.

"Okay, let's do this" Fred took an iron stick and began to spin it.

DORR!

The woman named Jamie released a bullet to Honey Lemon, but quickly Honey Lemon held the bullet with her chemical ball. She quicken her ran, caught Jamie's hand and hit it until her gun fallen. Quickly, Wasabi used his laser blade to split the gun. Jamie swung her leg around Honey's leg and make Honey lost her balance and fell.

"Hey!" Wasabi yelled and began to fight Jamie.

Meanwhile, Gogo still fought with Scarlett, Gogo punched Scarlett's cheek, again… and punched it again. But, suddenly Gogo stopped because Scarlett unexpectedly grabbed Gogo shoulders and pushed Gogo's stomach with her leg until Gogo fallen. After it, she took out her gun and ready to shoot Gogo. Quickly Fred blocked it, he makes the gun thrown away with his iron stick, he tried to hit Scarlett with his iron stick, but Scarlett always can deflect it. Unexpectedly, Scarlett snatched her iron stick and spun it to hit Fred strongly until Fred fallen too. Gogo stood up and threw her magnetic wheel. She managed to hit Scarlett's head, Scarlett angry and…

DORR! DORR! DORR!

She let the bullets flew towards Gogo, but Gogo dodged it while using her magnetic wheel to run. Meanwhile, you and Hiro hid under a table.

"Calm down, (Y/N). They'll be fine" Hiro hugged you and stroked your shoulder.

"I'm just afraid, Hiro. I don't want those assassins kill your friends with their gun" you replied.

"Don't worry (Y/N). Our armor are bulletproof" He kissed your forehead to reassure you. Suddenly…

CRANG..

The glass crashed, and someone jumped into the control room.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

You and Hiro saw Scarlett came in and tried to find you while holding the guns.

"Keep quiet" Hiro whispered. You just nodded and buried your face on his shoulder. Now, her feet was in front of you and Hiro.

"Baymax, we're in danger! Please use your rocket fist to attack this assassin and call the police, hurry!" Hiro whispered and used his earphone to contact Baymax. Then…

BUZZ.. DERR!

A rocket fist managed to destroy the glass and landed on the wall, fortunately it didn't hit Scarlett, Scarlett pointed the gun to Baymax and shot him, but her efforts dropped in vain, the bullets wasn't make any effects to him. But Baymax, he kept attacking Scarlett with the rocket fist, she did nothing, except for avoiding the attacks.

"Come on!" Hiro pulled your hand to get out of the control room. He let you run in front of you to keep you in safety. Suddenly…

DORR!

"Look out!" Hiro pushed you aside to avoid the bullet just shot by Scarlett. You and Hiro collapsed against the floor as the bullet flew in the air and almost hit you, Hiro instantly stood up and took his laser pistol.

"I can't be silent like this" he murmured while pointing it to Scarlett.

"Hiro! Get down!" you pulled his shoulder, then…

BUUZZ.. DERR..

Baymax sent Scarlett a rocket fist, she avoid it until fallen, secretly she pointed the gun towards you and…

DORR..!

"Arrghh!" you moaned as the bullet successfully through your shoe and hit your feet.

"(Y/N)" Instantly Hiro turned back and lifted you in bridal style. He saw Scarlett ran approach you both. But, he also saw a man wore a black t-shirt, jeans trousers and masker ran behind her while bringing an iron stick. Then…

BUKK…

He hit Scarlett right near her nape. But he failed to make her faint. Shortly, the police siren heard closer. Scarlett gasped, then, she punched the man's cheek strongly until bruised.

"Let's go Jilynn!" Scarlett yelled while throwing a special rope to the window and jumped out of that lab.

"Okay!" Jamie replied. Her hands were held by Wasabi and Fred, but quickly she did a somersaulting to force her hands released from them. She lands perfectly and smirked.

"Don't let her escape!" Gogo yelled from distance and threw her magnetic wheels towards Jamie. But…

DOR! DOR!

She shot those wheels until thrown away towards them, and hurt them.

"Don't you dare to beat me, poor heroes" she turned back and began to run. But, she blocked by police and Honey Lemon.

"Raise your hand and do not move!" yelled one of the police. Jamie raised her hands and looking around to find a way out, but that place has been surrounded by police who pointing their guns to her. No way out.

"Ahh... crap! No way out" she murmured.

"Poor assassin" Honey Lemon said and shook her head.

"You can arrest her, sir" she continued. Two of the police immediately wrapped a handcuff on Jamie's wrists and brought her to the prison.

"Let me cure your wound, there's a first aid box here" said the man, he removed his masker and took some bandages, antibiotic liquid and Elastoplast. Meanwhile, Baymax was telling Hiro how to stop the flowing bloods and clean the rest of bloods.

"Ow.." you still moaned in pain when the alcohol on Hiro's handkerchief stuck in your wound.

"You'll be fine, (Y/N)" Hiro smiled, he still cleaning the bloods around your cut.

"Here" the man came back and immediately gave the antibiotic liquid and curing your wound. You saw his face. Yes, there was no mistaking, he is Mr. Daniel, your parent's friend and the one who know about this case. You opened your mouth to say something but..

"Are you guys okay?" Wasabi and the others came.

"Baymax and I were fine but (Y/N), that red-haired assassin just shot her feet" Hiro replied.

"Do you mean Scarlett?" Honey asked.

"How did you know her name?" Hiro confused.

"Her friend, Jamie, just mentioned it earlier" Fred replied.

"Hiro, who's him?" Gogo whispered and pointed to the man. Hiro just shrugged as an answer.

"My name is Daniel, and I'm the keeper of this old lab" suddenly the man replied.

"Daniel Hansama?" you asked.

"Yes, so… what are you guys doin' here?" he asked.

"We were investigating a case here" Hiro replied.

"About my family's murder because of G-Serum Project" you continued the sentence. As you said the point, Daniel gasped.

"What? But… G-Serum Project has been shut down 8 years ago, and the inventor already in the jail" he answered.

"But it's still continue, Mr. Daniel" Hiro said.

"Did you hide something from us?" he continued.

"No, I really don't know about it" Daniel replied.

"Did your family ever working here?" he asked to you.

"Yes, they were your friends, Mr. Daniel" you replied.

"What's your name and what's their last name?" he asked.

"My name is (Y/N), and my parent's last name is Mr. & Mrs. (Y/L/N), now they're gone, they're sacrificed themselves to protect me, because of G-Serum Project. Someone tried to take me, and I don't know what's the connection between that project with me" you replied. Daniel gasped as you said those words and stopped to wrap the bandages on your feet.

"Wait… Mr. & Mrs. (Y/L/N)… They're gone?" he looked so surprised. You just nodded in sadness and held the tears to descend from your (E/C) eyes.

"They were such a kind people, we're not just friends, but more… like a family, they often help me and my family, and I did so. But I haven't seen them and never hear about their information anymore since G-Serum Project shut down, and now I got information that they're gone? Unbelievable..." he continued to curing your wound.

"Did you know why the government shut down that project?" Hiro asked.

"Of course I know, I've watched the accident of this project myself and my son was involved on that incident" Daniel replied.

"What accident that happened?" you said.

"It's a long story…" he replied and finished to cure your wound.

"Please, Mr. Daniel, we really need that information" you said. Daniel chuckled,

"Okay, Okay… I'll tell you. You can record it as a proof if you want to report this to the police" he said.

 _ **\- Flashback 8 years ago -**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

 _It was a bright day, today. Everyone starts their activity happily, without any nervousness. But it probably doesn't apply with me or my friends on SFSC, today is a big day, an experiment of our big project will be tested by the government right now, and it makes all staff of this project's heartbeats running faster, like racing with their lungs._

 _I sat in front of a computer, checked everything that we will use to make sure all of our gears here is alright, in order no accident happens._

 _"Is everything okay?" Robert came and asked us._

 _"Yes sir" We replied._

 _"Check again" he said. Everyone nodded and faced their computers to check it again._

 _"Mr. Hansama… does your son ready for the experiment?" he asked me._

 _"Of course sir, he has ready" I answered._

 _"Then, where is he? We have to be ready now because the General and some ministers will come in 10 minutes"._

 _"There, sir" I pointed to Freddie, my son, who was talking with (Y/N), another experiment kid of this project._

 _"Tell him for preparing"._

 _"Yes, sir" Immediately I approach my son._

 _"Freddie, I fear" I saw (Y/N) hugged her knees in nervousness._

 _"Calm down, (YN), there's nothing to be afraid of" Freddie patted her shoulder._

 _"Hi sweeties, ready for the experiment?" I asked to them._

 _"I always ready dad! Can't wait to be a genius!" he seemed so excited, but it was different story with (Y/N), she still hugging her knees and buried her face on it, I know how's her feeling, she afraid of something bad happens after the experiment._

 _"(Y/N)…" I called her and touched her shoulder._

 _"Don't worry… there will nothing happen"._

 _"But I have bad feelings about this" she replied._

 _"Throw your fear away, (YN). I promise, after this experiment I'll bring you and Ryan to the carnival" Freddie assured her. She jolted up in interest and excited._

 _"Really?" she asked._

 _"Yes, why not?"._

 _"Okay" finally she agreed._

 _"Alright then, take (Y/N) to his father to that room" I pointed to a door._

 _"Okay dad, come on (YN)…" Freddie pulled her hand and followed my words. I smiled as I saw him and (Y/N) entered the injection room, I was so glad he would become an experiment kid on this project with pleasure. Shortly, I heard the General and the ministers' voices so I decided to back to the control room. As I sat to face the computer, I saw Robert D was explaining about the contents of the G-Serum formula to the General and the ministers, he said there was no side effects, he also said that he had tried it on his daughter, and it was successful. I hope he didn't lie about that._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, now we will test this G-Serum formula. We have two experiment kids, they will be a genius instantly, as a proof, we will test them to make an invention from our gears we had prepared on the center room" Robert explained._

 _"Now, let's watch the injection process first" I saw he turned on a CCTV monitor that connected to the injection room. I saw (Y/N) and Freddie was in unconsciousness and lay on a bed. They saw Mr. (Y/L/N) and Mrs. (Y/L/N) lifted the syringes which filled by a transparent liquid, shortly they injected it to those 8 years-old kids. After that, they lifted their thumbs to the CCTV camera as a code that their task was done._

 _Robert nodded as he saw the code._

 _"Now, we have to wait for a few minutes until the kids is conscious.." he said. As he said it, we saw the kids wake up and began to walk to the center room. They stood in front of an experiment table and began to build something._

 _General and the ministers watched and analyzed them seriously, and then nodded, I don't know what were they think on their nods, maybe they believed that this project will be success and good enough for whole children in this city. I saw they built a big robot, made by iron and equipped with some weapons. So fast. Wow._

 _General and the ministers' eyes widened in amazement as Freddie and (Y/N) finished. They gave applause to us, and also for the kids._

 _"Yes, I admitted this Robert, this project deserve to be applied for kids" the General said, and the ministers nodded. I smiled in relieve as I heard those words. Our efforts didn't drop in vain in the end. I turned my head towards my son and (Y/N). They're still standing there, but suddenly Freddie approached that robot, he was going to take control of it, he pushed (Y/N) who tried to prevent him._

 _"No, Freddie!" she yelled and instantly everyone turned their heads towards them. What happened? Why was Freddie become like that? There must be something wrong with him._

 _"Freddie!" I yelled and immediately exited the control room to handle him. He activated the robot and shot everything he saw with the weapon on it, made bullet holes on all sides of the room and killed everyone who tried to stop him by hand, the blood splashes stuck in everywhere. I don't know why he become uncontrolled like that._

 _"Stop it Freddie!" I yelled to him, but I think he didn't hear me, he even pointed the weapon towards me and ready to shoot me._

 _"Mr. Daniel! Look out!" I heard (Y/N) shouted to warn me. And…_

 _DERR.. DER! DERR..!_

 _Freddie almost shot me, but fortunately I can avoid the attacks._

 _"Freddie, what happened to you?! Please stop this! You're gonna hurt everyone!" (Y/N) tried to hold that big robot, but suddenly he hit (Y/N) until her body collapsed in unconsciousness because of hit the table. I ran to approach her and brought her to her parent._

 _"Thank you for saving our daughter, Daniel" Mr. (Y/L/N) said._

 _"No problem, now I have to handle Freddie" I said._

 _"Activate the medical scanner and scan him!" I heard Robert shouted to command the staffs._

 _"It turns out the G-serum formula wasn't suitable for him sir, his emotional and his consciousness has controlled by that formula" explained one of staff. I instantly faced the computer and turned off the electricity that connected to that robot._

 _"Look out!" another staff yelled._

 _"Get down!" the General commanded. And…_

 _DERR!_

 _Freddie sent us a shoot, but it was his last shoot because I have deactivated all the electricity in this lab, no one becomes a victim of that shoot. Suddenly Freddie got off the robot and took off the weapon on it. He walked slowly and put on his anger expression while pointing the weapon to the control room._

 _"We have to stop him Robert!" the General shouted. I saw Robert picked up a gun quickly and pointed to him, then…_

 _DORR!_

 _A bullet escaped from the gun and landed on Freddie's chest, bloods began to running down from his chest, he collapsed in unconsciousness while dropping the weapon._

 _"Freddie…" I walked to approach him and checked his condition, but I dropped my shoulders in sadness as I know my son was lifeless now. It was my fault, if I didn't ask him to be a matter of trial, this incident wouldn't be happened, and my son will not die. I knew Robert who had killed him, but I can't blame him because it was the best thing we only can do._

 _ **\- Present Day -**_

 _ **Author's POV**_

"After that incident, the government side decided to shut down this project, we didn't realized that not all of children were suitable with that formula. That's our carelessness on this project. Robert D, the project inventor arrested, I only know that he was in the jail. But I don't know if he was freed or not for this time" Finally Daniel ended up his story.

"But, why was I didn't remember anything about that experiment?" you asked to him in confusion.

"Because your parent said that half of your memories under 10 years old is lost, your head was hit something when that incident happened" Daniel replied.

"Hmm… I think I got the point" Hiro spoke up.

"What's the point Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Now I know what's the connection between this project, those assassins and (Y/N). Maybe Robert D was freed from the jail right now, he had an intention to continue this project so he paid those assassins to kill (Y/N)'s family in order easy to take (Y/N). He probably forget what are the ingredients when he make the G-Serum formula so he want to take (Y/N)'s blood serum as the sample, with it, he can analyze the contents of (Y/N)'s blood serum to remake the formula" Hiro explained.

"Hmm.. that's make sense, I also think 'bout that" Gogo nodded in agreement.

"So… we have to protect (Y/N) to block Robert's plan" Fred said.

"Absolutely" Hiro agreed.

"But, I doubt something" you spoke up.

"Hey, there's nothing to doubt about. I know what's in your mind. Don't worry (Y/N) we'll keep our life for you and there will no one who become the next victim of a sacrifice" Hiro assured you and touched your shoulder.

"Did you guys promise?" you asked.

"We promise" Everyone (except you) said.

"Alright then, if you want more proofs or want to know further about this project, I have them on this computer, insert your disk and I'll copy it" Daniel advised.

"Okay, thank you so much for your help Mr. Daniel" you smiled to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _ **Somewhere…**_

"Failed again today, Scarlett?" Robert D asked while facing his computer.

"Yes, sir, it turns out, Big Hero 6 protects (Y/N)" Scarlett answered.

"Big Hero 6?"

"Yes, sir, they also make Jamie arrested" Scarlett replied.

"What?! Jamie Jilynn… arrested? How can?" Robert D surprised.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I have no time to save Jamie, if I didn't escape, the police must be arrest me too, you don't want it happen, right? Give me a little time to accomplish my mission, sir. Does it okay?" Scarlett said.

"Ouh, right. It's okay, I trust you…" Robert D back to focus himself to computer to program his robot.

"Thank you sir, but I need your help sir…" Scarlett said.

"Helping for what? Money? If so, my answer is 'NO' you haven't took (Y/N) for this project, you have to finish your mission first" Robert asked.

"No, sir. I just want you help me to free Jamie" Scarlett asked.

"Maybe I can help to free Jamie with this…" A brown haired woman appeared and walked to approach Scarlett.

"Good idea, Genesis…" Scarlett smiled as she saw her brought a little non-active bomb.

"But, this bomb isn't completely finished, so… I need your help to develop this thing first" Genesis said.

"Give it to me" Scarlett smirked.

 ***Night on the Street***

"Hiro, you shouldn't have lifted me like this, I know your wound hasn't recovered, please put me down" you tried to release yourself from Hiro who carried you on his back, you felt you don't want to bother him.

"No, I wouldn't to put you down. Please, don't refuse this, I know you can't walk well, don't worry about my right arm, Baymax has fixed my wound well… oh come on (Y/N), there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine" He replied and still walking on the streets while bringing you, you smiled but you had a little guilt in your heart. Then, you put your chin on his shoulder.

"Hiro, can I spill my feeling about my mother's death?"

"Of course, why not? As long as it'll make your heart freed from the burdens of your sadness, you can spill it" he replied. As you heard those words, you took a deep breath to let the words which will come from your heart pass to through your throat.

"Hiro, did you know? My mom's murder case was more tragic than Ryan's or my father's, I saw her lifeless body was stayed on the floor by myself".

"Really? How was it happen?"

"On that time, before I move to my new home right now, I stayed at home with my mom, just her and I alone, we were going to have dinner, my mom was cooking on the kitchen, from dining room, I heard the back door was forced opened, so I immediately went to the kitchen. Then, I saw Scarlett came, she threatened my mom to let her to take me while holding my mom's head and put a knife on my mom's neck, but my mom refused it she said that she'd better to die, so Scarlett obeyed her words, she cut my mom's artery as cut a chicken for cooking, and it made the bloods strongly flowing out of her artery and spreading on the floor. How foolish I was on that time, Hiro. I did nothing when it happens, the regret came when I knew my mother collapsed and motionless on the floor. After killed my mom, Scarlett approached me, I was frozen in sadness and didn't care that Scarlett was going to take me, but… before she takes me, my father came, fought her and succeed to push her away of our home. It was my fault, Hiro. If I helped my mom on that time, maybe she didn't die until now" As you finished your story, the tears dropped on Hiro's purple armor.

"Why was I so foolish to let her sacrificed herself for my safety, Hiro? Why—"

"Hey, please don't blame yourself, (Y/N). You weren't mistaken, she died in right way" he cut your words. Suddenly he put you in a street chair, he sat right next to you, and stared your (E/C) eyes in concern.

"If you want to cry now, go ahead… make your soul calmed with your tears" he pulled your body closer into a hug. You obeyed him to cry, you coated his purple armor with your tears.

"Why is this misery has to come to my life, Hiro?! Why?! Honestly, I can't through my life without my family, the fear, sadness, and this pain were always following me since they sacrificed themselves to protect me. Did I have to kill myself to free myself from those freaking things?!" you spilled your sadness on the embrace and your cry. Hiro just stroked your (H/C) hair and said nothing as while listening to your sadness words.

He closed his brown eyes and let the tears dropped in your head, he really felt what you feel, his heart like cracked when he saw you cry. Then, he tightened the embrace.

"(Y/N), I don't know what should I do to cure your pain in your heart, I don't know how to throw your sadness away from your soul. Tell to me, (Y/N) what thing that will make your fear, sadness and your pain reduced? I'll do anything for you, (Y/N)… anything…" finally he spoke up, despite hoarsely. Then, you pulled your body to release from the hug.

Your eyes met his eyes, you and he saw the tears still plated around your cheeks. As you saw his tears on his cheek, you set your finger on his.

"You shouldn't have cried to hear my misery tale" you erase his tears. And he did so to yours.

"How could I not cry? I really felt how the pain being you, you're standing on your misery that is so severe by yourself, even you yourself barely unable to endure it. Okay now, listen to me (Y/N), we're same, we're young orphan, we're equally trapped in misery because of the deaths of our important ones… we weren't as lucky as the others, but many of those who squandered the fortune and just make their parents are unhappy to have them. Take the good things, (Y/N). Look at what we've done, at least we can make them happy with our achievement although they're not see us directly, isn't it?" he said those words while setting his thumbs on your cheeks and gave you comforts for a while.

"Yeah, you were right. Ahh.. How foolish I am, I don't thinking about it" you leaned on his shoulder, surrendering yourself into the comforts he gave to you, and buried your face on his neck. Suddenly you felt your body lifted in bridal style.

"Did the leader of Big Hero 6 ever carry you like this before?" he smiled and began to walk and you chuckled.

"Yes, on SFSC old lab" you replied.

"Oh yea, I'm forgot" he said and keep walking

"A genius could forget?" you joked.

"Hey, I'm just an ordinary human, you know".

"No, you're such an extraordinary one for me"

"Thanks for say something like that" his lips shaped a smile.

"Promise to me to keep your life for me, Hiro. I don't want to see anyone else make a sacrifice to keep me alive" you demanded.

"Yes, I promise, (Y/N)" he gave one more smile to you, as you saw that, you send him a smile too.

"Alright then, we've arrived" He through the stairs step by step to approach your house door and still carrying you in bridal style of course. But, suddenly he stopped in front of your door.

"Please unlock the door" he said.

"Get me down first"

"No, your foot is still in pain, I don't want to see you moaned in pain, just unlock the door, I'll take you to your bedroom".

"Okay, if that's what you want" finally you obeyed him. As the door opened, he immediately took you to your bedroom and got your body onto your bed.

"Sleeping well, okay? Have a nice dream" he stroked your (H/C) hair for a moment, he brought his head that without a helmet… closer to you and stuck his lips on your forehead as a sign of saying 'good night'.

"Thanks for today, my 'Hiro'…" you said.

"Anything for you, (Y/N)" he gave you his last smile.

"Alright then, the night is getting dark. I have to go home right now. Your foot is hasn't recovered, so... just stay in this room, okay? I'll lock the door and activate your Protection System" he began to walk away.

"Thanks again, Hiro" you replied.

"You're welcome, (Y/N)… bye" he disappeared from your vision as your bedroom door closed. You gazed the ceiling for a moment and closed your eyes to let the darkness come to color your sleep tonight.

 ***The Next Day***

The cold of winter started to fill the air today, the wind forcefully dragging snowflakes that fly freely in the air. Yes, there was a heavy snowstorm, the cold air slipped into the skin and succeed to make your body shivered. In half of awake, you felt something covered your body, a blanket, yes… a blanket. You turned your head to see who it is.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS—" you jolted up in alarm when you saw a huge white thing stayed beside you. But, you cut off your own words as you recognized who has covered your body with that blanket.

"Good Morning, (Y/N)…" Baymax greeted.

"Baymax? What are you doing here? Who has sent you here?" you asked him which is still sat near your bed.

"Hiro has asked me to stay here to cure your pain and keep you in warm" he replied and used his normal intonation as usual.

"When he brought you here?" you asked.

"30 minutes ago" he replied.

"Does your wound still hurt? I have gave an antibiotic liquid to your wound when you sleep" suddenly he asked. You tried to move your injured foot, and then you realized that the pain was reduced.

"Yeah, little" you said. Suddenly the roar of snowstorm faded and the sky began to reduce the production of snowflakes, just some snowflakes that slowly fall to the ground. You dragged the curtain to the right and saw so many snows has stayed on the ground, as you see that, you smiled and going to remove your blanket.

"The temperature is currently too cold. You would better not to take off your blanket" Baymax prevented.

"Should I pick up a jacket to you?" he asked.

"Oh, sure" you replied. Then, he waddled to approach your wardrobe and did what he said before. He picked up a jacket (at the same time with the shawl) that Ryan ever gave to you. You hung your head when he handed it to you.

"Your neurotransmitter levels are plummeted, what seems to be the trouble?" Baymax spoke up after scanned you.

"No, nothing…" you replied and immediately put on your jacket. You got off the bed, Baymax helped you to walk to approach the door and sat in a chair in front of your home.

"Thanks for help, Baymax" you patted Baymax's stomach.

"You are welcome, (Y/N)" he replied.

"Morning (Y/N)" you heard a familiar voice greeted you.

"Morning, Hiro" you replied and smiled to him.

"Sorry if I'm too late to come here, well… you know there was a slight snowstorm earlier"

"Ouh, it's okay Hiro, you don't need to apologize".

"Alright then.." he opened his backpack and took out a special box.

"Aunt Cass asked me to deliver this to you… there are a hot chocolate, and a food for your breakfast, you haven't breakfast, aren't you?" he handed you the box.

"Thanks Hiro".

"You should've thanked to Aunt Cass" he said. You chuckled.

"I mean, thanks for deliver this to me".

"Correct" he said. Then, you took a sip of the chocolate carefully. Suddenly you saw Hiro ran downstairs and approached a mound of snow there. He shaped something and it made you curious what shape that he will shape.

"What will you build?" you asked, put your hot chocolate on the table and approached him slowly.

"You'll see" he said simply.

"Be careful, (Y/N). Your wound has not completely recovered" Baymax reminded.

"Of course, big guy" you replied. Hiro stopped his activity and reached out his hand to you, you took it and finally join with him.

"Wanna hold a snowball war?" he offered while holding his snowball he shaped before.

"Ouh, you challenged me?" you picked up a plume of snow and shaped it like a ball as what he did. And…

PLOK…

You threw a snowball to him without him guessing. You laughed as you saw his face has fulfilled by snow. Then, when you laughing..

PLOKK..

He also threw the snowball without you expecting. Quickly you made a snow castle to protect your body from his snowball attack. He did as you did and quickly shaped so many snowballs behind his snow castle. You laughed as the snowball you threw hit him, and he did the same thing.

You have fun with him, joking with him, forgetting your fear and sadness for a while. Once again, he succeeded to make your happy smile showed up.

When Hiro's snowballs supplies discharged, he ran to chase you. You ran on top of the snow without feeling the pain in your foot. Shortly, he managed to catch you, hugged you while scratching your waist and put the snow onto your (H/C) hair. You giggled as he did it to you. Without him knowing, you picked up a plume of snow again and tossed it up until Hiro's head covered by snow. Suddenly he stopped and still circling your waist with his hands from behind.

"Stop, I surrender" he said.

"I should've said it to you, Hiro. You made me exhausted with your tickling".

"No, not about the joke" he said.

"So…" you said.

"I surrender to enduring the flaming of my feelings to see your beautiful smile" he replied.

"You teasing me?" you asked and turned to face him.

"No, I'm honest" he replied, suddenly he touched your chin and brought your face closer to his, you let him to give a comfort with his kiss on your lips. You closed your eyes as you felt his lips stuck on yours.But, shortly he pulled his body as he finished.

"You took my first kiss" you said and tried to get the fresh air after kissing.

"And that was my first kiss too" he replied and smiled.

"Thanks for giving a comfort to me" you said while removing the snows which was still stuck on his messy hair.

"Anything for you, (Y/N)" he said and kissed your forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Hiro pulled his body after kissing your forehead and stared in your beautiful eyes, he doesn't know why was this feeling developed to be a love. Initially, Hiro just care about you, and just consider you as his best friend, but now, the time has changed it and made him always want to protect you and pull you away from the danger without thinking about his safety.

He really thankful that the snows came to this winter that made you let out your genuine happiness. Then, you both sat on the stairs and gazed the snow which is still descending from the sky and landing slowly on the ground.

"Hey, I'll sing a song for you" suddenly Hiro picked up his guitar which leaned standing in the wall near the stairs. "Wanna hear?" he asked.

"Why not?" you said.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, if my voice is horrible, you can throw me a fist" he joked.

You chuckled "Okay, I will". Then, he started to play the chords with his guitar.

 _ **One less Lonely Girl**_

 _ **Song by: Justin Bieber**_

 _There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl_

 _How many "I told you's" and "start over's" and shoulders have you cried on before?  
How many promises? Be honest, girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor?  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take them back?  
Tell me that how many "either or's"?  
_ _(_ _But no more_ _)_ _if you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl_

 _(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)_

 _(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine, in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

 _I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_ _[3x]_ _  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
_ _(_ _That's what I'm gonna do_ _)_ _  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl_

 _Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs are you taping back?  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more, if you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl_

He touched your chin and smiled before he continues the song. And you smiled as you heard his voice wasn't bad, you enjoyed the song, but sometimes you sang along with him. _  
_

_(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)_

 _(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in this world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

 _I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_ _[3x]_ _  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
_ _(_ _That's what I'm gonna do_ _)_ _  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

 _I can fix up your broken heart (heart)  
I can give you a brand new start (start)  
I can make you believe (ya)  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)  
She's free to fall_ _.._ _fall in love  
_ _(_ _With me_ _)_ __

 _Her heart's locked and know what I got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely_

 _There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl_

 _I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_ _[3x]_ _  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

 _(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
_ _(_ _That's what I'm gonna do_ _)_ _  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

 _I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl (yeah yea)_ _[2x]_ _  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
_ _(_ _That's what I'm gonna do_ _)_ _  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
_

You gave him a big applause, "Oh, Hiro. It's cool… thanks for song".

"And thanks for praise" he said and put the guitar, then, he stared in your face. "I'm so glad to see your happy smile, can you keep your smile for me?" he asked.

"I'll try my best, Hiro" you smiled to him.

He took your hand and held it tightly, took a breath to make himself relaxed. "(Y/N), can I say something?" he asked.

"Sure, what will you say?"

Suddenly he brought his head closer to your ears "I love you, (Y/N)" he whispered.

You smiled as you heard those words, "I love you too" you whispered back and kissed his cheek. Then, you saw a blush burned his cheeks. "You're look cute when your cheeks turned like tomatoes' color".

Then, his eyes widened in shame. "Really? Am I blushing?" he touched his own cheeks.

"You think?" you said. Then, you felt his lips landed on your cheek.

"That's for return" he said and also saw the tomatoes' red on your cheeks. "You also cute with these reds" he poked your chin. But suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello, Honey Lemon. What's up?" Hiro spoke up.

 _"Hello, Hiro… I think we have a mission today"_ she said.

"What mission?"

 _"I heard a terrorist just bombed the police station, we have to evacuate the police staffs and the prisoners… I mean we have to prevent the prisoners in order not to escape… the general said that the prisoners will be moved to Akuma Island for a while, we're in your garage now, come here hurry, Hiro…"_ she said.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes". Then, they hang up the call.

"Hiro, what happened?" you asked.

Hiro stood up. "The police station was bombed, I have to go there now, stay at home, okay? Lock the door and activate your protection system, I'll be back if I'm done this mission" he stroked your (H/C) hair.

Then you stood up, "Stay safe" you said.

"Of course" he kissed your forehead. "Deflate yourself Baymax, we have to hurry…" he continued.

"I cannot deactivate until you say, you are satisfied with your care" Baymax replied.

Hiro sighed, "I'm satisfied with my care" he replied. Then, Baymax back to into his red suitcase and immediately Hiro took it.

"Get inside, (Y/N)" he said and began to walk away.

"Be careful on the way" you walked to approach your door, and saw he nodded. Then you closed the door.

Without you knowing, Scarlett hid behind the fence while seeing you get into your home, suddenly she held her earphone.

 _"I have bombed the police station and succeed to make Jamie Jilynn freed, some police said that they have contacted the Big Hero 6 to prevent the prisoners to escape and help them to move the prisoners to Akuma Island for a while, I'm done with this mission… what else should I do?"_ Genesis contacted her.

"Good, Genesis… just make sure the Big Hero 6 keep in there when I taking (Y/N)" Scarlett ordered.

 _"Okay, I will"_ Genesis replied. When the call hangs up, Scarlett stood up and pointed a gun to some points in your home.

"Goodbye protection system…" she murmured. Then…

DORR.. DORR..

She shot some gear that installed in some points in your home, automatically the protection system destroyed, after it she jumped and walked to approach your house. Inside your home, you stopped your steps and decided to check what happened, as you opened your door, suddenly a hand wrapped around your neck and stuck your head to lean on her chest.

"Follow me if you don't want to die" the red haired assassin pointed the gun to your head and forced you to walk following her. You rebelled and tried to free yourself from her hand but suddenly she injected you with anesthetic, instantly you closed your eyes and dozed off in unconsciousness.

 ***Meanwhile***

The Big Hero 6 just arrived in the bombed police station, there wasn't a fatal distraction but so many people injured and there were some handcuffed prisoners rebelled.

Suddenly a police approached them. "Thank goodness you guys are coming, please help us to bring the prisoners to the car, they have to be moved to Akuma Island immediately".

"Okay sir, we will… Here's the plan. Gogo, Fred… go catch those prisoners who going to escape, Baymax and I'll help you… Honey, Wasabi go help the people who injured and bring them to the nearest hospital! Come on, hurry!" Hiro commanded his friends. His friends nodded, then, scattered.

"Come on, big guy" Hiro got onto Baymax's back and began to fly. He saw some prisoners ran away from police station, then, he controlled Baymax to fly approaching them. "Catch them, Baymax" he commanded.

Baymax spread his hands and catch those 4 prisoners who tried to flee, immediately Hiro controlled the flight, brought them, and handed them to the police that stayed near their cars.

In another side, Jamie and Genesis handed weapons to their prisoned friends, "Shoot the handcuffs to make those prisoners free and attack Big Hero 6, consider it as your payment to your freedom" Jamie said.

"Okay, we will" one of their friends replied and went.

"Alright Jamie, let's attack the leader of Big hero 6" Genesis unleashed her guns from her belt.

"I thought you'd never ask" Jamie smirked and set the bullets into her weapons.

"Get to the car!" Gogo pushed some handcuffed prisoners to approach the cars. But…

DORR… DORR... DORR…

Some gunshot broke their hand cuff and chains. Automatically, the prisoners whom she captured threw her a fist to attack her,

"Hey!" she yelled, she threw a front kick to their stomach and then spun around her right kick to their cheeks. She managed to make their body collapsed against the ground, after it, some police came approaching them to bring those prisoners.

Suddenly she turned back and threw her magnetic wheels to somewhere, she knew where the bullets coming from, she succeeded to hit the one who recently tried to bother her intention. As her magnetic wheel hit the gun, she quickly ran to approach that one, she immediately grabbed his collar and gave him some strong blow, she didn't give him a chance to attack at all.

"That's what you got if you bother me, come on… back to the jail" she dragged him when she knew that person paralyzed.

"There are two prisoners! Come on, Baymax!" Hiro pointed to somewhere and still flying.

Without him knowing, Genesis was pointing her diamond-bulleted-gun to Baymax. "Be ready to fall, genius" she muttered and…

DORR… DORR... DORR... DORR... DORR...

She managed to destroy Baymax's thrusters. "Now you, Jamie" she said.

"You don't need to remind me, Genie" Jamie replied while pointing a hand bazooka to Baymax. Then...

BUZZ… CRACCKK...

Her bazooka successfully produced some holes on Baymax's armor "Come on, Genie!" she invited Genesis to approach them when she saw they fallen.

"Arrrghh…" Hiro moaned in little pain and tried to stand. "Baymax!" he shouted while running to approach Baymax who suddenly deflated and deactivated. "Oh no…" he muttered when he know his armored robot companion damaged.

"Finally we met again, the leader of Big Hero 6" Jamie came facing him with Genesis.

Hiro clutched her hands in anger, "You…" suddenly he unleashed his laser pistol and shot them. "Don't you think I'm weak" he said and kept shot them.

Quickly, Genesis pointed her gun to Hiro, then…

DORR…

"Hiro! Look out!" Honey Lemon came and immediately threw her chemical balls to hold the bullet.

"Thanks Honey" Hiro said.

"Damn it!" Jamie quickly pointed her bazooka to Honey Lemon but—

PTENG…

Fred twisted a board and managed to make her bazooka thrown away, then…

SRING…

Wasabi immediately came and split it. "Don't ya see who are coming?" he smirked.

"Did you think I just have one weapon, poor hero?" Jamie took out her guns. "Dare to fight with me?" Suddenly she ran and did a jump kick.

Wasabi quickly dodge it, "Don't you think that a neat freak like me have no bravery to fight a villain like you" he said while deflecting Jamie's blows.

"Look out bro!" Suddenly Fred yelled and then….

DORR.. DORR… DOR… PTENG.. PTENG..

He managed to prevent the bullets hit Wasabi with his spinning board.

"Thanks Zilla!" wasabi shouted and still fighting with Jamie.

Fred twisted his board again, "Anytime bro… Kiss that woman, okay? I'll handle her friends" he ran approaching Jamie's friends.

"Kiss you said?" Wasabi accidentally turned his head to Fred and lost his concentration.

Then, suddenly Jamie kicked his chest strongly until Wasabi fallen and can't stood. "That's my kiss, neat freak" she looked exhausted.

"Diamond bullet, huh? Do you think I'm afraid of it?" Hiro said and unexpectedly deflected Genesis' hand that going to hit him. Automatically her gun tossed up, then…

CUZZ.. DERR..

Hiro destroyed her gun with his laser pistol easily. "See? It's too easy to be destroyed" he smirked.

"How dare you!" Genesis twisted her leg to attack Hiro but quickly Hiro avoided it, then, suddenly she swung her hand to hit Hiro's head, but…

"Ow!" she moaned, because Gogo suddenly came and hit her hand with her magnetic wheel.

"Thanks, Gogo" Hiro said.

"Anytime, genius" she replied simply.

 _"Time is over, Genie"_ a man voice heard by Genesis on her earphone, she just nodded. "Come on, Jilynn! The game is over" she shouted to Jamie.

"Sure" Jamie replied, then, they threw down a smoke ball to disappear.

"Argh! Bad luck! They escaped…" Hiro groaned.

"Hello prisoners, your leaders escaped… you better to stay on the prison again" Fred just finished to beat some prisoners who had helped Jamie and Genesis' crime.

"Get to the car! Or I'll kill you guys with these!" Honey Lemon snapped them, and her shout succeeded to make them gasped and ran approaching the police car to surrender.

"Wow, I never know you become so scaring when you threatening someone" Fred said.

Honey Lemon just smiled, "Well, that's the real me" she said awkwardly.

"How was Baymax, Hiro?" Wasabi asked while walking limply.

Hiro shook his head in sadness, "He was damaged because of hand bazooka shoot" he said.

 ***In a place***

 _ **Your POV**_

I opened my eyes and felt a light stinging in my eyes, I'm still alive, thank goodness… but, why was I can't move my body? I looked around, a rope tying my body.

"Thank goodness you're awake Ms. (Y/L/N)" suddenly a man spoke up.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _ **Your POV**_

"Thank goodness you're awake Ms. (Y/L/N)" suddenly a man spoke up. I turned my head to see who was talking.

"Robert D" I said.

"Glad you know me" he walked surrounding me.

"Of course I know, because you are the fucking one who paid that bitch assassin to kill my family. Get the lesson from your bad fate, Robert. The government shut down your experiment because not all of kids are suitable with G-serum liquid you made. Poor professor, your behavior was like an asshole. Huh… it's a fact, no offense…" I replied and didn't care if it was rude. For what I show my polite behavior to those villains? I saw Scarlett took out her gun and stared me in anger, but Robert prevent her. Without talking he pushed a button to change the chair where I sit on to be a bed.

"Shut her mouth with this" he handed a handkerchief to Scarlett. Without hesitation Scarlett immediately wrapped the handkerchief to my mouth. What the heck they are!

"We better to use this" I saw Robert lifted a syringe that filled by a blue liquid, what it is? I hope it was not a hypnotic formula. He began to step forward, made sure the syringe works, I felt he held my arm and injected the liquid to my blood vessel. Instantly my vision began to show the blurs, and afterwards the darkness came taking control of my mind.

 ***Aunt Cass's Garage***

 _ **Hiro's POV**_

Thank goodness, the trouble in the police station was resolved now. My currently trouble is Baymax, he got a fatal damage in some parts of his body because of that freaking bazooka. Uh, it must be take a long time to fix it. I sat in front of my table, I put my new vinyl in the table, took some tools and started to fix my balloon healthcare companion. But suddenly my mind flashed a picture of (Y/N)'s beautiful face. What is she doing right now? Is she okay at her home?

Without thinking long, I trance my pocket. As I got the phone, I immediately put on the earphone and call (Y/N). While burring the bolt in a part of Baymax's body with the screw driver, I waited for (Y/N)'s answer. But suddenly the operator's voice spoke up telling that there's no answer. So I tried it again.

But, there's no answer again. "What happened? Why she doesn't answer?" I muttered as I began feeling worry. So I decided to delay Baymax's reparation to visit (Y/N). I'll assure myself that there's nothing happens to (Y/N). I don't want she gets hurt. I don't want she taken by those freaking assassins.

Quickly I inserted my phone into my pocket, put on my hoodie, and ran as fast as I can to through the pedestrian streets, although sometimes I accidentally hit the other pedestrians.

"Sorry, sorry" I apologized to them slightly, and ran again.

Without take a long time, I arrived in Hamakiri Street and instantly approached (Y/N)'s house. But, I saw her door was opened. "(Y/N)?" I mentioned, "Are you in there?" I asked but there's no answer. So I decided to walk through the stairs in front of her house. As I arrived in there, suddenly my shoes stepped something.

"What is this?" I picked it up, I saw it's like a piece of broken gear, then I looked around that house. And my supposition was right, there are 2 gears broken and 2 bullets stuck in it. As I saw them, I remembered something, (Y/N) ever said that in this house there's a protection system.

These gears… broken and it's mean that the protection system… was broken too. My eyes unconsciously widened in gasp when I realized it. "(Y/N)!" I shouted while approaching the door, then, I saw her phone stayed on the floor and showed the missed call from me.

Instantly I grabbed her phone. "(Y/N)…" I mentioned her name. "Don't worry, I'll rescue you" I clutched her phone, then, I inserted it to my pocket. Afterwards, I closed her house door and back to my home.

 ***Robert D's Laboratory***

 _ **Author's POV**_

"Come on, genius. Fix that big robot you have built when you were in 8, I'll revenge to the General that makes my life in misery" Robert D whispered.

 _"I should've revenged to you, fucking asshole!"_ your mind murmured. But, you can't do anything except to obey his words. It looks like he gave an 'obeying' formula to you in order to get easiness to control you.

Forcefully, you took some tools and started to fix a big robot shaped a human that lay in an experiment table. You threw away some damaged parts in it and replaced it with available new parts in there.

 ***Aunt Cass's Garage***

In hurry, Hiro upgraded his armor. He installed a medical scanner on his helmet like Baymax's. Quickly, he inserted Baymax's chip to his computer and copied your healthcare data to his helmet. Shortly, the garage door opened.

"Hiro?" his friends mentioned and walked into the garage.

"What happened with (Y/N)?" Honey Lemon asked.

"(Y/N) was kidnapped" Hiro replied while installing wings, thrusters, and rocket fists on his armor.

"What?! How could it happen?" Fred gasped.

"Maybe Scarlett kidnaps her when we did a mission in the police station, I'm sure that the bombing was just their tricks to fool us, in order to easy to take her" Hiro replied again.

"But, wait… how do we find her? Baymax damaged, isn't it? Do we have to find (Y/N) manually?" Wasabi asked.

"No, we don't have to. I've installed Baymax's super sensor in my helmet and copied (Y/N)'s healthcare data into it. So… put on your armor, now! We have no time" Hiro commanded his friends while putting on his upgraded armor. "Wasabi, did you bring your car?" he asked.

"Yes" Wasabi said.

"Good. Gogo, will you drive the car to follow me by road?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, I will" Gogo replied.

"Oh, not again" Wasabi face palmed.

"No buts, big guy. It's impossible if Hiro carries all of us himself like Baymax. So he was right, we have to follow him by road" Fred corrected.

"Stop talking guys… we better to hurry" Honey Lemon was done putting on her armor.

When all of them finish, they immediately exited the garage.

"I'll find where's (Y/N) first" Hiro said. Then, he spread his wings and turned on his thrusters on his back. When his body floating in the air, he look around San Fransokyo City.

 _"Scan started"_ a robotic voice from his helmet spoke up as a sign that the sensor is working, one by one and quickly the scanner scanned and comparing the match everyone's healthcare data with the data that Hiro saved in it.

 _"Scan completed, a match found, the location is D's Scientific Store, 11 Matsuyama Street, San Fransokyo"_ that voice spoke again, then, his helmet showed a match of the data.

Afterwards, Hiro contacted Gogo. "Gogo, tell the others to get into the car, we have to go to D's Scientific Store, (Y/N) was in there. Did you know that place?" he told.

"Okay, I know that place" Gogo replied.

"Good. I'll go there myself by thrusters" Hiro said.

"Be careful, genius" Gogo said. "Come on guys! Get in! We have to hurry" she continued while sitting in the driver place.

Without complaining, the others got in. And as they got a place to sit, Gogo immediately turned on the machine and drove it in full speed.

"Oh man, should I deal with this freaking speedy drive again?" Wasabi murmured while holding something in his car.

"You should" Gogo replied, simply. "Hold on! We'll hard left" she said and then followed her own words.

"Whoa.." Wasabi almost screaming when Gogo suddenly turned the car to the left, still in full speed and without turning the blinker on.

"Where will we going, Gogo?" Honey Lemon asked.

"D's Scientific Store, in Matsuyama Street" Gogo replied and still focused driving. Suddenly she turned the car to the right without giving a code to her friends, automatically her friends staggered to the right and almost hit the widows.

"Don't you give us a code first before you turn the car?!" Fred complained.

"Sorry" Gogo simply replied.

 _"Where are you guys?"_ Hiro contacted via earphone.

"We're in Ohio Street… almost arrived" Gogo replied.

"Did the D's Scientific Store was Robert's?" Fred asked to Honey, but Honey… she just shrugged as an answer.

Meanwhile, Hiro is still flown approaching the D store. He pointed his rocket fists to there, and then…

BUZZ... DERR..

He successfully destroyed some parts of that place. When he landing, his friends arrived near him.

"Hiro! What the hell are you doing?! You can make our enemy out with anger, we should've entered it secretly, not like this" Wasabi complained.

"I don't care, I had enough to deal with those fucking ones. Don't worry guys, I know there were no guards guarded around here, so… let's in" Hiro replied, afterwards, he entered that place without hesitation or fear.

In behind, his friends just follow him, stay alert while preparing their weapons.

"Look out!" suddenly Honey Lemon screamed, and…

DERRR…

A bullet of bazooka just flew approaching them and almost hit them, fortunately it missed. Without giving a chance for the shooter to give them a shoot again, Honey Lemon threw her chemical ball to plug the bazooka's hole.

"Plug my bazooka, huh? Good job, you're smart…" a familiar voice spoke up when some footsteps of some people coming approach.

"Jamie" Gogo said. "I knew it was you".

"Where's (Y/N)?" Hiro asked to the point.

"Don't ask to me, but ask to these ones" she replied. "Beat them guys!" she gave a code. Then suddenly some people came running to attack them. Immediately, Gogo threw her magnetic wheels and hit their head easily.

"Let's do an action" Fred murmured, he began to attack those ones.

"Hiro… go find (Y/N), we'll handle these guys!" Honey advised while pressing some buttons on her bag.

"Okay, thanks" Hiro replied and ran.

But before he reached the next door, Jamie blocked him and pointed a gun. "You'll never get her back to your hands" she said.

"Really?" Unexpectedly Hiro fended her hand and make the guns tossed up. Afterwards, he threw a fist to Jamie's cheek. Of course he made Jamie thrown away, hit the wall, bleed, and fainted because his gloves now were equipped with steel in the knuckle parts.

After that, Hiro pointed his right hand to the door, he let his rocket fist destroyed the door. When the door collapsed, he took a few steps to enter. "Oh no, (Y/N)" he murmured as he saw Scarlett and Genesis pointed their guns to your head, and Robert D was standing quietly while putting on his innocence expression as if to he didn't have any mistakes.

"You wanna bring back (Y/N), are you?" Robert asked. "Calm down, your girlfriend will not die if you stay in there. Just give us a few minutes to finish this robot" he said.

"What the hell will you do?" Hiro said.

"You'll see soon" suddenly Robert picked up a syringe and filled that thing with your blood sample.

"Stop your fucking project or I'll destroy your robot!" Hiro pointed his rocket fist to the big robot that almost finished to be repaired.

"If you do that, your girlfriend will die. It's fair, isn't it?" Robert said.

Hiro silent for a moment, he looked around to get an idea. "I have to do something" he murmured with no loud voice. But suddenly he pushed a button on his helmet. "Guys, are you done? I need your help" turns out, he contacted his friends.

 _"Yes, we're done, where are you?"_ Fred asked.

"In a room, in the next door" Hiro replied. "Gogo, Honey… threw your magnetic wheels or chemical balls to Scarlett and Genesis when you saw them, she was threatening (Y/N) with their guns" Hiro whispered.

 _"Understood"_ Gogo replied

 _"Is something happens with (Y/N), is she okay?"_ Honey Lemon asked.

"Yes she's okay, she was doing something to activate a big robot here" Hiro replied still in whisper.

 _"Hiro, we're ready to throw our weapons… be ready to duck"_ Gogo said _. "One… two…"_ she gave a code to Hiro."Now!" she said.

Immediately Hiro ducked down and…

SRING… CRANG…

Gogo succeeded to crash the glass of room where you were in and threw away Scarlett and Genesis's guns. Afterwards, Honey Lemon threw her chemical balls to destroy some computers and gears in there.

"Shit! How dare you!" Scarlett decided to get out of the room. "Keep her Genie!" she yelled while pulling out her other guns.

"Give this task to me" Genesis replied and took out another gun, then pointed it again to your head.

 _"Crap! It turns out, she still have gun"_ your mind muttered again, but again, you just can spill your anger with the words in your mind. Every time you tried to move and stop fixing the robot, you feel the pain came attacking some parts of your body. Yes, it was the effect of the blue liquid which was still flowing in your blood vessels. You don't know when the reactions will over.

"I have to stop it" Hiro pointed his rocket fist to Genesis and…

BUZZ…

"Arrhh..." Genesis moaned in pain, then…

DERR…

Genesis's body hit against the wall. The bloods started to flow on the floor as she lifeless and collapsed.

"How dare you..." Robert murmured, he spread his hand and suddenly iron gloves came covering his palms and…

CUZZ…

"Arrghh..." Hiro thrown away by a light shoot that recently shot. "Crap…" Quickly he turned on his thrusters and…

WUZZ…

He flew to attack Robert.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **UNEDITED PART**

 **Hello! I came back guys! Welcome to the final conflict part! Yeah! One more chapter + epilogue to the end hehehe… XD**

 **Curious what will happen in the next?**

 **Let's read!**

 **WARNING: MENTIONED SOME BAD LANGUAGES, NO OFFENSE..**

Quickly he turned on his thrusters and…

WUZZ…

He flew to attack Robert. But with quick motion, Robert dodged it. When Hiro did U-return he instantly quickened his flight. He pointed his fist to Robert and instantly punched Robert's cheek until bruised. Hiro turned off his thrusters and clipped his steel wings, he ran and about to threw his fist to Robert again. But, suddenly Robert held Hiro's hand and then spun it until a 'crack' sound came out of his bones.

Despite in pain, he still have energy, he lifted his knee to push Robert's stomach in several times and then kicked it until Robert fallen.

"Okay then" Robert still can stand, "I want to know how far your combat skills without armor" he took off his iron gloves and threw it away.

"Okay" Hiro accepted Robert's challenge. He took off his helmet, his gloves and then his purple armor— revealed his long black t-shirt he wore.

Afterwards, they circled each other in ready-fight position. Turns out, Robert attacked Hiro in first with a jump kick, but quickly Hiro avoided it then straighten his hand— sent some fists to Robert. But suddenly Robert held his hands and then kicked Hiro's stomach until Hiro pushed backward against the wall.

Quickly Robert approached him, grabbed Hiro's t-shirt collar then locked Hiro's moves with his hands and foot, afterwards he punched Hiro's face in a few times until Hiro's face bruised and bloody.

"That's what you got if you block my plan, will you give up, Mr. Hamada?" he still clutching Hiro's collar.

"No, I will never give up" Hiro replied.

"Okay if you're ready to face with the death now" Robert was about to send his fist again to Hiro.

But suddenly Hiro bit his hand strongly, and then managed to unlock his hand from Robert's left hand. As a fist almost arrived on his face, he blocked Robert's right hand, he spun it like what Robert did before. Robert sent his left hand to hit Hiro's head but, Hiro held it again and did the same as he did on Robert's right hand. "I've told you, I will never give up". Then, he sent his knee to Robert's stomach strongly without giving Robert a chance to fight him back.

BUKK… Once…

BUKK.. Twice…

BUKK.. Thrice…

BUKK.. Four times..

BUKK.. Five times…

"Don't you know how many tears falling from (Y/N)'s eyes?" Hiro looked so upset. And…

BUKK.. Six times..

"Don't you know how many sadness that (Y/N) got after her family's death?"

BUKK.. Seven times…

"Don't you know how difficult (Y/N) through her life after her family sacrificed themselves to keep her alive?"

BUKK… Eight times…

"Because of you, she lost everything"

BUKK… Nine times..

"Because of you, she lived in fear, sadness and fulfilled by misery"

BUKK… Ten times…

"Even these blows couldn't pay anything she got from you, Robert" Hiro dropped Robert's limp body to the floor. Robert's mouth accidentally let out the bloods. Shortly, he (Robert) closed his eyes in consciousness.

"I've told you, I will never give up" Hiro cleaned a slight blood around his lips, "I will never give up to protect my girlfriend from a fucking person like you" he continued.

Meanwhile, Scarlett managed to pull the electric bars down to trap Hiro's friends after they're fighting. "You'll never win to fight with me, freaking heroes" she smiled evilly. And then left them.

"What the heck you are!" Gogo looked so upset.

"Ouh, what should we do?" Honey Lemon began to panic.

"Find the way out from these freaking bars" Fred replied.

Your POV

In the control room, a heavy headache began to fill my head, I held my head and attached a little shake. Slowly, the blurs in my eyes faded and caught a familiar figure… Hiro. That 16-year-old boy looked exhausted and breathed faster, there are some bruised wounds on his face, and a bit of blood on his lips. I also saw Robert lay on the floor with closed eyes, and his mouth is bloody. Did Hiro get those wounds from when he deals with Robert?

Now, I saw Hiro was faced with Scarlett in ready-fight position. Oh no, I don't want to see more wounds on his face. I want to do something, but the reaction of the 'obeying' liquid isn't completely over yet. I still can't move my legs or hands, except if Robert commands me.

"If you're a gentle person, threw your gun" I heard Hiro spoke up.

"Okay" Scarlett threw her gun. Afterwards, she attacked Hiro directly with a twirl kick.

Hiro ducked down when she did that, and defended himself from Scarlett's hand attacks. Suddenly, Scarlett did a side kick and it made Hiro pushed backward. But I saw Hiro's facial expression, he wasn't looked had intention to give up at all.

Honestly, I don't want Hiro gets hurt. I want to help him! And have to...

I have to help him…

I closed my eyes and forced my hands and legs to move, I really want to free from that fucking 'obeying' liquid. Slowly, the paralysis began to fade, in my fingers, then it spread to whole my hands. Thank goodness, reactions of that formula little by little disappear. I completely can move my hands.

Then, mightily I tried to move my legs. Turns out it was pretty harder than before. My feet wouldn't to be moved. I stopped it for a moment, and took a deep breath to get energy. As I tried it again, slowly I sensed my legs move little by little.

Thank goodness… the reactions, heaviness, and headache disappeared. Instantly I stood up and turned off all of the computers that are controlling the big robot which almost active. Afterwards, I took Genesis's guns and inserted them to my pocket.

"Reach that green button, Fred" I heard Honey Lemon's voice.

Then, I saw towards them. Oh no, they're trapped in the bars. I saw Fred's hand was trying to reach the green button outside of those bars. But he's looked in difficulty to reach it. I decided to get out of the control room. Secretly, I walked half of run to approach them.

"Guys" I whispered.

"(Y/N)?" they replied.

"Sssttt…" I put my index finger on top of my lips and about to put my palms to the bars.

"Don't touch these bars, you'll be electrocuted if you touch it" Wasabi said.

"Oh, okay. Now I'll free you all" I approach the green button that sticking in the wall. But suddenly…

DOOR…

I heard a gunshot. Then...

SREK..

"Ow" I moaned. Turns out the bullet of that gunshot landed in my left calf and ripping my skin. Automatically, I fell and couldn't reach the green button in there.

"(Y/N)!" the gang shouted in worry.

"Are you okay?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I-I'm okay" I replied. I turned my head to the right to see who's the one that sent me a bullet. Turns out, it was Scarlett. Wait, if it was Scarlett… Hiro… oh no.

"How dare you!" I heard Hiro's voice. I saw he got up and instantly ran. Before Scarlett turned back he kicked Scarlett's back until she fallen and the gun dropped near Hiro's feet.

Author's POV

Without thinking long, Hiro picked up the gun and…

DORR…

He let its bullet out and it landed right on Scarlett's head. Instantly Scarlett collapsed lifeless and her bloods spread up on the floor. Hiro breathed faster in exhaustion, and shortly approached you.

"Are you okay?" He worried and instantly cleaned the bloods around your wound.

"I should've asked to you, are you okay?" You asked back to him. "You have so many bruised wounds" you touch his face.

He wrapped your wound with a cloth, "I don't care about these wounds, I don't care about the pain in my body, all I care about is your safety. Because you are my heart that has to be protected" He held your hand tightly and kissed it as he finished to make a temporary bandage on your wound.

"Ouh, that's so—" Honey Lemon almost squealed but suddenly Fred shut her mouth.

"Don't interrupt them" Fred said.

"Hmmm…" Honey Lemon nodded. Then, Fred dropped his hand.

"Guys?" Finally Hiro realized that his friends were standing behind the bars.

"Did I ruin the sweet moments?" Honey Lemon spoke in guilty tone.

"You did, Honey" Wasabi replied.

Hiro smiled, "Did you think that's a sweet moment?" he said. "I don't think so" he continued.

"Alright, don't too much talk, please help us to get out of this freaking prison" Gogo said.

"Okay, I'll pull this" Hiro was about to touch the bars.

"No! Don't!" you and the others warned him.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"An electric current will attack you if you touch it" you tell him. "Please push that green button, Hiro" you pointed to somewhere.

"Okay" he did what you said. Then, the bars lifted up and freed the gang.

"Thank goodness we can free" Honey Lemon stroked her chest in relief.

"Alright then, guys, please help me to take my armor and its parts" Hiro lifted you in bridal style.

"Okay" Fred and Wasabi obeyed him. They gathered Hiro's armor and its equipment.

"Glad to see you safe" Hiro smiled to you.

"I will not be safe without you, Hiro" you replied his smile. "And also you guys" you talk to the gang. "Thank you very much guys" you continued. The gang just smiled gladly as you gave your credits for their helps.

"Oh yea, (Y/N)" Hiro called you. "I'll hold a date for us, will you?" he asked you.

"Of course I will. When?" you said.

"After you're recovered, I'll give my first dance to you" he replied.

Meanwhile without they're knowing, Robert awoke back, his hand was trying to reach a gun that stayed near his body. He did it. He pointed the gun to you and his index finger was ready to push the knob, "Be ready to catch up your family, (Y/L/N)" he murmured and…

DORR…

A bullet escaped from the gun, fortunately Hiro realized it. Suddenly he turned back, protected your body from the bullet, and let the bullet flew through his chest.

"Hiro!" your eyes widened as you saw the bloods came out of Hiro's chest.

"D-don't worry, (Y-Y/N). I-I'll be okay" he knelt limply and put you down carefully. Shortly, he collapsed limply on the floor with closed eyes.

"Oh, no" Wasabi and Fred murmured and stopped their activities.

"Oh no, Hiro…" Honey Lemon said, "I'll call 911" instantly she took her phone and did what she said.

"Hiro, wake up Hiro… wake up!" You put his head on your thigh as the tears began to running rapidly on your cheeks. "Please don't leave me, I don't want you're being the next victim of sacrifice" you sobbed while hugging his body and don't care about the bloods that stuck in your clothes.

Gogo shaped a fist on her hands. She took out the gun from your pocket, then quickly approached that freaking professor. "What the fucking thing have you done?!" Gogo shouted in emotion.

Robert smirked, "That's what he got if he tried to hinder me" suddenly he pointed the gun to Gogo. "And if you do same with him, you will taste something so pain when a bullet will crack your helmet glass and through your skull".

But suddenly Gogo stepped Robert's hand that clutching the gun. "I dare you to taste it in first" Gogo pointed her gun to Robert's head.

DORR…

The bullet finally came out from Gogo's gun and managed to crack Robert's skull. She left Robert as she saw Robert's bloods began to flow on the floor.

Shortly, the ambulance came in front of that place. Immediately Fred and Wasabi brought Hiro to the ambulance and helped by the male nurses that were on duty. Honey Lemon and Gogo helped you to walk, to enter the ambulance.

"He will be okay, (Y/N)" Honey spoke up. But, her words were looks like not helping to wipe your anxiety.

"Honey, accompany (Y/N) in the ambulance. Fred, Wasabi and I will follow you by Wasabi's car" Gogo suggested.

"Okay, come on (Y/N)" Honey Lemon guided you to get into the ambulance.

During the journey to the hospital, the male nurses gave a first aid to Hiro, they successfully took out the bullet from Hiro's chest. Quickly they wrapped a temporary bandage to stop the blood streaming. As they're working, you were still crying while putting Hiro's right hand in your cheek.

"Please don't leave me Hiro" you said hoarsely, and let your tears stuck on Hiro's hand.

"He must've been made it, (Y/N). The only thing we can do is praying for his safety" Honey Lemon stroked your shoulder to assure you.

Shortly, the ambulance stopped in front of San Fransokyo Public Hospital. Without wasting a time, the male nurses immediately brought Hiro with the chair bed to emergency room to be checked. As you arrived in there and about to enter to that room, a long blonde haired doctor prevented you.

"Please wait here, let us give an intensive care to him" the doctor said.

Afterwards, Honey Lemon brought you to sit in the chairs, she kept stroking your shoulders while putting your head on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, (Y/N)… he'll be fine" she kept assuring you. "Don't worry, okay?" she continued her sentence.

But you kept sobbing on her shoulder, feeling so afraid of Hiro's loss.

"Honey, how was Hiro?" Fred came with Gogo and Wasabi.

"Doctor was still checking him" Honey replied.

"Have you called Aunt Cass?" Wasabi asked.

"No" Honey replied. "Call her please" she handed her phone to Wasabi.

Shortly, the door of emergency room opened, the doctor came out of the room with some nurses while bringing some files of Hiro's medical examination results.

"Are you guys the patient's friends or family?" the Doctor asked.

"We're his friends, and she's his girlfriend" Gogo replied and then pointing to you.

As you heard doctor's voice, instantly you stood up, "How was Hiro's condition, Doctor?" you asked.

"You guys better to come to my room if you want to know about his condition, come on… please follow me" the doctor started his steps to his room's direction.

"Sit down, please" the doctor said while setting the files on his timetable. He opened one of port polio and picked up a ballpoint. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Hiro Hamada" you replied.

"His age?" he asked again.

"16-year-old"

"Okay, I'll tell about his condition to the point, based on these radiographs, he was in serious condition. He hit by a bullet, isn't he? Because of that bullet, the left ventricle of his heart was perforated, and it makes his heart wasn't working well. We can say his heart was damaged" the doctor explained.

"Oh no" you and Honey Lemon murmured.

"Could he survive?" you asked.

"Yes, but…" suddenly the doctor stopped his sentence.

"But what, doctor? Tell us please" you said.

"But he needs a new heart in a few hours if you want Hiro to be survived, if not… he will not made it" the doctor replied.

"Is there any human heart supplies in this hospital?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't have" the doctor shook his head.

"So, what should we do?" Fred asked.

"We should to find someone who would donate his/her heart for your friend" the doctor said.

You and the gang began to show their confused facial expressions. Who will? They thought about it but there was no answer appears on their minds.

You wiped you tears on your cheek as you finished thinking something. "Doctor, I know who deserve to do that…" you spoke up.

 _ **To be continued…..**_

 **Woooooooo! Who will donate a heart for Hiro? Guess it guys!**

 **One more part guys! Hehe…**

 **Okay then, see ya on the next part! Bye!**

 **Honey Rodriguez (honeyhamaadaa)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 ***3 Days Later***

 _ **Hiro's POV**_

I opened my brown eyes, the first thing I saw is the hospital ceiling. I turned my head to the right to see Aunt Cass was still sleeping beside me in sit position.

"Ow" I moaned because suddenly I felt a little pain on my chest when I tried to sit.

"Hiro?" Aunt Cass awoke.

"Aunt Cass" I replied and tried to sit again.

"No, no, no… don't too much move. Dr. Hemsworth said you need a rest for a while until your wounds have no pain" Aunt Cass prevented me.

"O-okay…" I decided to obey her. "So where are the others?" I asked.

"They're at home" Aunt Cass replied.

"Including (Y/N)? Is (Y/N) alright?" I asked her again.

"I don't know about (Y/N) I haven't saw her these days" she replied. "But you can text her if you want to know about her condition" she handed my phone to me.

"Alright then, thanks Aunt Cass" I smiled widely.

"You're welcome sweetie" Aunt Cass ruffles my hair. "Okay, I'll call Dr. Hemsworth to check your currently condition, don't too much move, okay?" she said as she arrived on the door.

"Okay" I replied then I opened my phone as Aunt Cass left the room. I began to send message to (Y/N). I hope she is alright after the incident several days ago.

 **Me**

 _ **Good Morning, (Y/N)! R u okay in there? I miss u!**_

 _Today, 7.24 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **Oh. Morning, Hiro! I'm so glad to get a message text from u today. Of course I'm okay. How 'bout u?**_

 _Today, 7.26 AM_

She replied my message! Thank goodness she was alright.

 **Me**

 _ **Yeah, just feel a little pain in my chest. But, I'm fine. Oh yea, can u come? I feel lonely here..**_

 _Today, 7.28 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **I'm sorry, I can't**_ __ __

 _Today, 7.29 AM_

 **Me**

 _ **Why?**_

 _Today, 7.30 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **I was in Virginia right now, my uncle took me yesterday, so I have to stay here with him. I'm so sorry, Hiro.**_ __

 _Today, 7.32 AM_

 **Me**

 _ **It's okay. I understood. So, can I call u now? I miss your voice**_

 _Today, 7.33 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **No! Don't! I was workin' on his laundry right now. No phone call allowed. Just text me if u miss me.**_

 _Today, 7.35 AM_

 **Me**

 _ **Okay, okay… no problem, continue your work, I don't want to bother u. I'll text u again later. Bye!**_

 _Today, 7.36 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **Alright then, bye! Get well soon, Hiro. Miss u! :***_

 _Today, 7.38 AM_

 **Me**

 _ **Thanks for pray, (Y/N). Miss u too! :***_

 _Today, 7.39 AM_

I smiled as I finished sending the last message. Yeah, although she wasn't here at least I know that she was alright.

"Texting with girlfriend, eh?" I heard a voice of man spoke up.

I turned my head to see who he is, "Dr. Hemsworth" I said after reading his name tag. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice that you were in there" I put my phone on the table near the bed.

"It's okay, I recently came here, how are you feeling now?" He came approached me.

"Just… little pain in my chest, maybe it was an effect of my wound " I replied and smiled. Turns out, he was kind.

"Okay, I'll check your health now" I saw he took out his stethoscope and did what he said.

"How was his condition, Dr. Hemsworth?" I heard Aunt Cass spoke while closing the door.

"The cure is working well, his stitches maybe will be dry in a few hours and he can go home if the pain disappear" Dr. Hemsworth replied.

"Wait, stitches?" I frowned as I heard his answer.

"Yes, stitches. We just did a heart operation for you yesterday. Because of that bullet you had a serious wound in your heart until your heart has to be replaced by another heart. But don't worry, someone had donate a heart for you and the operation is success" the doctor explained.

I thought of something, who had donate his/her heart for me? I should be really thanked to him/her. "Who has do it for me?" Finally I asked to that long blonde haired doctor.

Aunt Cass and Dr. Hemsworth turned their heads each other, like hiding something from me, what makes them difficult to tell it to me? Is he/she is one of my friends?.

"You'll know it soon, Hiro" suddenly Aunt Cass spoke up.

"She's right. You'd better to wait until your body recovered" Dr. Hemsworth added.

 ***4 Days Later***

My life like has no one except for me, it was so lonely without (Y/N) here. Although I kept texting with her, but I felt there's something different. She bit changed, she always reject my phone call, the reason is same, she don't want her uncle know that there's a phone call. Why? What happened? I bit don't believe her excuses but, yeah… what could I do if it was right?

While standing, I stared the melted snow that staying on the ground from the café window. I just heard from TV news that this snowy winter this year will be replaced by rain again because the temperature in the air is always rising and make the snows melted in the air.

"Hiro" some people called me. Turns out, they're my friends, Aunt Cass and Dr. Hemsworth.

"Um, guys… why are you wearing funeral clothes?" I'm confused as I saw what they wore.

"Replace your clothes, we'll invite you to come to a funeral" Gogo replied.

"Who's dead?" I asked.

"It was one of SFIT students, and she was also my patient" Dr. Hemsworth replied.

"But, did I know her?" I asked again.

"Hmm.. maybe, because all of SFIT Students are come to her funeral" Wasabi replied.

"O-okay" instantly I walked upstairs to replace my clothes. An idea popped up in my brain as I opened my wardrobe. I took my phone to do my idea.

 **Me**

 _ **Hi (Y/N)! Whatcha doin' now?**_

 _Today, 10.00 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **Oh, Hi Hiro! As usual, I help my uncle's employees on his laundry. What makes you texted me? Is there any problem?**_

 _Today, 10.02 AM_

 **Me**

 _ **No, no problem I just want to ask u. Have u heard about one of SFIT Students that dies today?**_

 _Today, 10.04 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **What? There was a person died? Who's it?**_

 _Today, 10.06 AM_

 **Me**

 _ **I dunno my friends didn't tell her name. But yeah I will know it if I arrived on there**_

 _Today, 10.08 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **You said 'her' ? It has to be female. So, u will come to her funeral now?**_

 _Today, 10.10 AM_

 **Me**

 _ **Yes. Wasabi said that all of SFIT students are coming to there..**_

 _Today, 10.11 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **Ouh, I hope I can come. Please say to her family that "I'm sorry for her death".**_

 _Today, 10.13 AM_

 **Me**

 _ **Okay, I will**_

 _Today, 10.14 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _Today, 10.15 AM_

 **Me**

 _ **Anytime, sweetheart. Alright then, I have to go now. I'll text you again later. Bye!**_

 _Today, 10.17 AM_

 **(Y/N)**

 _ **Bye!**_

 _Today, 10.18 AM_

"Hey there! Until when you will stay in your bedroom?" I heard Gogo shouted from downstairs.

"Uh, sorry. Wait a second" As I finished replacing my clothes, I put my phone on my bed and quickly ran downstairs.

After passing a few minutes of journey. We arrived in the funeral home. Turns out, Wasabi was right so many SFIT students and lecturers came to this place, and there also Mr. Daniel. They glanced at me in tears as I stepped into this building as if they wanna say something that they can't say before I see the one who died by myself.

Slowly, I let my feet to approach the coffin in there to see who was died now. Then my eyes caught a photo above the coffin. Photo of a familiar one. To my surprise it was photo of…

"(Y/N)" I murmured and instantly ran closer to the coffin. Without hesitation, I removed the transparent cloth that covered the coffin and see the one who laid in it. "It couldn't be…" Oh my God, I can't believe this..

Is this a nightmare?

Or

Are they pranking me with this thing?

You know, I just texted with her earlier. But… why was suddenly she died? Unbelievable.

Seriously, is this a nightmare?

My tears started to rolling in my cheeks as I touch her face. There was no mistaking, it's really (Y/N). I took her cold hand and checked her artery. No... This is impossible. This is really fucking IMPOSSIBLE. Why was her artery doesn't working?

"(Y/N), wake up (Y/N)! Wake up! Please… don't leave me" I shook her lifeless body.

"You shouldn't have do it, Hiro. She was dead" I heard Honey Lemon spoke up while holding my shoulder.

Instantly I stood up and faced her. "Tell me why suddenly she's dead? Did that fucking Robert D kill her?! Or are you guys pranking me now?!" I shouted until my voice echoed filling the room.

"No, but she died because she had donate her heart for you" she shook her head.

"What?" I gasped in disbelief. "Honey, I wasn't kidding now" I continued.

"So am I" she replied.

"Then, why were you guys didn't tell me about this?! Why were you guys let her to donate her heart for me?! Why don't you find anyone else who would donate his/her heart for me? Why it should be (Y/N)?! Why?! Did anyone can answer?!" I erupted my emotion with my yelling questions. How cruel they are.

With anger I instantly faced Dr. Hemsworth that standing not far from the coffin and clutched his collar. "Dr. Hemsworth, did you demand (Y/N) to donate her heart for me, huh?!".

Suddenly my body pushed by Gogo. "Hiro, what the hell are you doing?! You should've thanked to (Y/N) and Dr. Hemsworth, without them you will not alive until now!" she said.

"No, Gogo. You don't understand!" I snapped to her.

"Hiro, hold your emotion. What will (Y/N) say if she saw you're shouting angrily like a lunatic on her funeral?" Wasabi hold my shoulders— tried to calm me, but I took his hand from my shoulder.

"Hiro, let me tell you (Y/N)'s words before she donates her heart" I heard Honey Lemon spoke.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 _ **Honey Lemon's POV**_

 _"Doctor, I know who deserve to do that…"(Y/N) said._

 _"Who?" Fred asked._

 _"Me"(Y/N) said._

 _"What?!" everyone gasped._

 _"No, (Y/N). You have to stay alive. Let one of us that donate our heart for Hiro. If you did this, Hiro's efforts to protect you will be dropped in vain" I told her._

 _"No, Honey. I don't want Hiro died and I don't want one of you do this. Maybe this is the best way for me. I don't want to see more fucking people like Robert D that chasing behind me. I had enough to deal with my misery life. I better to sacrifice myself to keep the person I loved alive as what my family did for me. With it, I can meet my family in a better place and there will no fear, sadness and misery anymore in my life after I donated my heart for him. Please… let me do this. Don't worry about Hiro, he will be fine, and I'll never leave him because I will always being his heart that is always accompanying him every second" (Y/N) said, she looked like spilling her words from bottom of her heart._

 _No words came out of my mouth. Maybe if I was on her position, I'll do the same thing with her. Oh, God… how kind she was._

 _"But, what if Hiro's asking about you?" Wasabi asked._

 _"Tell him to text me and one of you can pretend as me" (Y/N) replied. "Please, don't tell Hiro about this before he recovered, I don't want he gets heart failure after operation" she continued._

 _"Of course, (Y/N). We will" then, I hugged her. Let my tears soaked her (H/C) hair. "You're so kind, (Y/N). Hiro must be so proud to had a girlfriend like you, he surely will always remember your kindness. And please (Y/N)… don't forget us" I continued my words._

 _"She's right, please don't forget us" in tears, Gogo joined into embrace._

 _Shortly, Wasabi and Fred also joined into the hug. "Be happy in there (Y/N). I wish you find a better place" Wasabi said._

 _"Yeah, I got nothing to say but in the point, please don't forget us" Fred added._

 _"Of course I will, guys" (Y/N) replied._

 _Then, we let go of her._

 _"So, doctor… shall we start the operation now?" (Y/N) asked to Dr. Hemsworth._

 _"If it is the best way… I can't do anything. We shall" Dr. Hemsworth replied._

 _"Thank you so much, Dr. Hemsworth" suddenly (Y/N) hugged him._

 _ ***Before Operation***_

 _ **Your POV**_

 _I stood seeing Hiro that lying on the bed, in closed eyes and in state of low heartbeat. Honestly, I can't stand to see him like this. He shouldn't have got this._

 _"Hiro, maybe this is the last time I saw you. I don't want to see more good person to make a sacrifice to protect me. I don't want you die, Hiro. I want you stay alive. Please, keep your life for me" I whispered to his ear. Then, I kissed his forehead for the last time and let my last tear dropped on his cheek._

 _"I love you, Hiro" I whispered to his ear for the last time before Dr. Hemsworth tell me to lie on the bed to do the heart operation._

 _"Sayonara, Hiro" I said my last words before the darkness came out filling my vision._

 _ **\- Present Day -**_

 _ **Hiro's POV**_

I hung my head in tears as Honey Lemon finished telling about (Y/N)'s acts and words before she donates her heart for me.

How foolish I am…

Gogo was right, I should've thanked to (Y/N) for her kindness. Afterwards, I approached (Y/N)'s coffin again. Knelt while taking her hand. "Thank you so much, sweetheart. I'll never forget your kindness and I will keep my promise to keep my life for you" I kissed her cold hand and then kissed her forehead for the last time as I finished my sentence. Then, I stood. "We'd better to quicken her funeral" I suggested.

The rain came along when some people buried (Y/N)'s coffin to the earth. I can't do anything. I can't say anything. Just stared the pieces of the ground that slowly burying her. I feel I was failed to protect her. I feel I was such a bad boyfriend for her. But… I shouldn't have blamed myself or blame her.

She was right, at least her sacrifice can bring her into the happiness on the heaven with her family. At least her sacrifice can throw away her fear, her sadness and her misery. And at least her sacrifice will not make more good person died because of sacrifice.

Yes, I'm so proud of her, she was so kind. She was a perfect girl for me.

When the ground completely covered her coffin, I crouched down while holding her tombstone, I stared her name on it. "You're so kind to me, (Y/N). I hope I can pay your kindness. I hope you find a better place in there, (Y/N). Thanks for your sacrifice, thanks for being my perfect girlfriend, thanks for everything, (Y/N). I'll keep your heart on my chest… and I swear I'll keep my life for you" I kissed her tombstone, and smiled while wiping my tears.

Afterwards, I decided to leave her grave and let her sleeps in there quietly and peacefully.

And again…. (Y/N)… I love you, I swear I'll keep my life for you…

 **= THE END =**


End file.
